Before I Go to Sleep
by Iris Salvatore-Mikaelson
Summary: "It won't always be able to work that way, Elena." - Elena can only go so far with a Salvatore on each arm, but she can't bring herself to choose. Will the recent stirrings in Mystic Falls complicate things further? Can she still be there when her friends, especially Caroline, need her most? And can anyone ever forgive her when she finally makes up her mind?
1. Chapter 1

"Damon, you really have to stop this." Protested Elena as she left her bathroom to find Damon yet again, outside her window  
"What?" He asked, flipping open the window latch and climbing inside.  
"All these late night chats!" She'd started taking a glass of bourbon to bed with her, so frequent these meetings had become.  
"Oh really? I thought you liked it." He smirked, arrogantly.  
"What gave you that idea?" said Elena, rolling her eyes as she climbed into bed.  
"Well, what woman wouldn't want Damon Salvatore all to herself late at night…?" His crystal blue eyes sparkled as he mocked her.  
"Argh!" She exclaimed in fake irritation, trying to hide that she was actually snickering beneath the sheets.  
"So Elena, Mistress of my Nightlife, what do you want to talk about tonight?" He said, perching on her dressing table and taking a swig of bourbon.  
"Ha!" She sniffed, "You make a point of pestering me every night and you don't even come armed with a conversation starter!" She rolled over, hiding her face, "Goodnight Damon."  
"Oh… come on, Elena." He sighed, rolling his eyes playfully. "_You know you want me… You know I want cha, ha!_".  
"Are you seriously SINGING?" giggled Elena, bursting from under the covers.  
"Did you know, Elena, that that song just happens to be written about me…?" grinned Damon, smugly.  
"Yeah… I'm sure Pitbull finds you irresistible." Elena teased.  
"Oh whatever, you're just jealous, Miss Smarty pants."  
"Oh yeah, I'd DIE to be a sexual object to bald arrogant men in their 40s." Said Elena hurling a pillow at Damon's face, which, of course, he easily dodged.  
"Let's play a game…" said Damon, she could practically hear the cogs whirring as he thought.  
"What KIND of game…?" asked Elena cautiously. The conversation seemed innocent enough, but you could never really tell with Damon.  
"Name and Shame. Know it?" He asked, repositioning himself on a wicker chair next to Elena's bed.  
"Yeah, me and Caroline used to love that game!" said Elena. They had played at Caroline's many slumber parties. Back when they were cheerleaders and their biggest concern was who Matt was asking to the next school dance.  
"Of course, I should've guessed it would be a favourite of Vampire Barbie." He muttered, rolling his eyes.  
"I heard that." Replied Elena, narrowing hers.  
"OK, you go first, Elena." Said Damon, draining the last of the bourbon. She thought hard, what would Caroline choose?  
"It's Halloween, and we're in a Haunted House…" she began, only to be interrupted.  
"That's a rubbish scenario, considered half your friends are likely to be the monsters inside it!" He laughed.  
"Shuttup, Damon it's my story!" She protested, glaring at him. "We're in the Haunted House when suddenly we notice someone is missing - who had disappeared into the Darkness?"  
Damon thought for a second. "Elijah O' Original One. Always found him creepy." He said, fake shivering.  
"Why would that be? His unbreakable loyalty and outstanding morals?"  
"Excuse me, are we playing Name and Shame or verbally attack Damon?" He said, incredulously.  
"Alright, alright. Who would… scream hysterically the whole way round?"  
"Matty the boring bartender, for sure." He didn't even need to think about that one.  
"You'd be surprised how brave and masculine Matt can be, actually Damon." Smiled Elena, proud to protect Matt from Damon's unfair ridicule.  
"You're right, Matt wouldn't scream hysterically… he'd be too busy yelling for his Mama." Elena punched him for that. But she regretted it as her fist smashed against a rock hard bicep.  
"I'm never gonna win this battle," sighed Elena, "So, we turn a corner and Dracula jumps out. Who would punch him in the face?"  
"I'm going to say the Invisible Man, seen as Dracula is complete fiction. No more real than the Tinkerbelle vampires in moonlight or whatever Caroline reads."  
"Twilight." Corrected Elena, quietly.  
"Oh God," groaned Damon, "Please do NOT tell me you're a sucker for that Edwin too!"  
"No… I'm Team Jacob, actually…" she stuck her tongue out. "…that's basically Team Hunky Werewolf." She explained, seeing Damon's confused expression. He clutched his heart as if in pain:  
"Well, on behalf of the Vampire species I would just like to say I am deeply insulted."  
"You can turn off the water works," scoffed Elena, "I'd choose a Salvatore over a Lockwood anyday."  
"Not much of a compliment," smiled Damon, "but I guess it's the thought that counts. Can I ask you one?"  
"Shoot."  
"Who would be holding your hand through the scary bits?" He asked, his eyes locking with hers. Elena shifted in her seat, for the first time uncomfortable under his gaze. She felt like he was looking right through her, he could see everything she was thinking. Was she starting to blush?  
"Me or Stefan?" He rephrased, never once taking his eyes off the girl he loved.  
"Well… I have two hands." Answered Elena meekly, after a tense 30 seconds of thought. "I'd have a Salvatore on each arm."  
"It won't always be able to work that way, Elena." Said Damon solemnly, wishing he'd never brought it up. She couldn't meet his eyes anymore, so instead she yawned.  
"I'm tired, Damon."  
"Yeah, it's late… don't want Stefan fretting now." He joked, half-heartedly. "Night then, Elena." He said, opening her window and letting a cold draught in. Elena shrugged deeper into her duvet. But when she looked up to reply, he was already gone. A black crow cawing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: **Team Delena

Damon didn't come the next night. She waited for him to turn up outside the window, but he never emerged. Instead, when she awoke the following morning to find a note on her dressing table:

_Elena,  
Something came up so I missed you last night.  
Just to let you know – I'll settle for one of your hands in the Haunted House.  
(Well, at least for now)  
Damon_

She was glad there were no hard feelings about the whole Haunted House business, but part of her couldn't help but wonder whether "something" really had "come up" or was he just avoiding her? No, she couldn't think like that. It was only Damon – she couldn't let his annoying late night antics haunt her through the day!

_Buzzzzzzz Buzzzzzz_

She snapped back to reality. How long had she been wondering about Damon? Ugh, too long apparently. Her phone was buzzing violently.

**Message Received at 23:47  
Damon said:  
**Outside your window. Let me in?

Oh, oops. Damon sent her a text last night.

**Message Received at 23:51  
Damon said:  
**OK, I'm coming in. I'll warn you – it isn't the first time I've snuck into a girl's bedroom. ;0)

Another one? Well, what did he expect? It was 9 minutes before MIDNIGHT! Not everyone can be nocturnal like him.

**Message Received at 7:54  
Damon said:  
**Did you get my note?

She was almost going to ignore it – but something stopped her. Why was she acting like this? He was late to one of their little bedtime chats, so what? They weren't important! Elena shouldn't even enjoy them; though she did. So she tapped out a response before discarding her phone and stepping into the shower. She was happy to wash all the doubts of last night away.

**Message Sent at 7:55  
You said:  
**Yeah. What was so important last night?

_Buzzzzzzz Buzzzzzzzz_

He can wait, Elena! She told herself. Nevertheless, she rushed her shower and skidded over to see Damon's response. Note to self: She couldn't let him get this kind of reaction from her! One minute she was acting all hung-up over him, the next he made her heart flutter. She didn't like it. Where was Stefan when you needed him? She wondered, Stefan always had a way of making things straight for her.

**Message Received at 7:55  
Damon said:  
**Careful, you almost sound like you missed me. : P

She stared at the words and smiled. She pictured him smirking when he sent that.

**Message Sent at 8:03  
You said:  
**Don't flatter yourself :) Seriously where were you?

His response was lightning fast.

**Message Received at 8:03  
Damon said:  
**The Mikaelson Mansion.

Elena gasped, she could have sworn she'd just read… No, she had just read that right. Damon was with the Originals last night? Suspicion replaced all humour in her heart.

**Message Sent at 8:04  
You said:  
**What? Why? *confused*

The seconds in between messages felt like hours to Elena as she drummed her fingers on the wooden dresser.

**Message Received at 8:04  
Damon said:  
**Stefan & I were invited to dinner by Klaus – but the rest of the posse were there too.

Dinner? With Klaus? What was going on? And Stefan was in on it too?

**Message Sent at 8:05  
You said:  
**Why would Klaus invite you to dinner? & more to the point, WHY would you ACCEPT?

Her heart pummelled in her chest. She couldn't deal with another Klaus crisis right now; she had enough of her own problems.

**Message Received at 8:06  
Damon said:  
**Come to Boarding House – Stefan & I will explain everything.

**Message Sent at 8:06  
You said:  
**OK, see you soon – E x

Twenty minutes later, Jeremy and Elena were halfway to the boarding house when she was swamped by another round of texts, this time from the "Vampire Barbie" herself: Caroline.

**Message Received at 8:34  
Caroline said:  
**Elenaaaaaa,  
just woken up 2 a v. rude txt from damon salami face Salvatore telling me 2 get my ass down 2 the bording house…  
do i have 2 go? Pretty pls can I stay home? Xx I'll come next time there's a meeting of the vampire brigade… promise x Love U – CF xxxx

"Salami face Salvatore", nice. Very mature, Caroline – chuckled Elena. Jeremy kept his eyes on the road.

**Message Sent at 8:35  
You said:  
**Yes, you have to come, Caroline! I bet Bonnie & Tyler & Matt are coming! I'm sure no one would mind too much if you brought tequilaaaa *hint hint* See you soon – Elena x

Ha, one mention of alcohol and 10 seconds later…

**Message Received at 8:35  
Caroline said:  
**Tyler's not comin :( But wen you say it like that….. :DDDD See you the bording house then :-) CF xx

Sure enough, when Elena arrived, most of the "Vampire Brigade" as Caroline called them, were assembled.  
"Hey, Elena, Hi Jeremy." smiled Stefan as he opened the door.  
"Hey," She smiled, warmly. Glad to see her favourite Salvatore. "Is Caroline here yet?" she asked, tucking her phone into her jean pocket.  
"Not yet."

Elena hopped down the steps and into the Boarding House's "living room" (Elena found that ironic, considering the only people who lived there were technically undead). The whole group was there (minus Caroline while she browsed for Tequila).  
Bonnie sat cross legged in an armchair, nose in one of Emily Bennett's grimoires as usual. Matt and Jeremy (who'd already loped in ahead of her) were spread out on a couch beside the fire. Stefan didn't sit down, probably anticipating the noisy arrival of Miss Caroline Forbes. Damon was stood in his normal spot, one arm resting on the crackling fire place. It looked cosy. Huh, she bet that word hadn't been used to describe a group made up of 2 vampires (and counting), a witch and medium before!

Behind her, the front door burst open and Caroline bounded into the middle of the room.  
"Why is it so quiet in here?" she asked, blonde curls and sparkling eyes already lightening the scene.  
"It's the sound of THINKING, Caroline. I'm not surprised you didn't recognise it." snarled Damon. What had gotten into him?  
"Oh well, I brought something to liven up this little mother's meeting… TEQUILA!" She pulled a glass bottle from her handbag, "Whose for shots?" she beamed, expectantly.  
"Um, Caroline," said Bonnie, softly, "This isn't exactly the time."  
"Wait…" said Caroline, slowly, "What did I miss?" Elena joined the group at that moment, as she too had been absent for the Salvatore's explanation.  
"Last night," began Stefan, "My brother and I were invited to dinner at the Mikaelson house."  
"Mikaelson Mansion, more like, brother." Corrected Damon, bitterly. Elena rolled her eyes – boys and their toys – the Boarding House wasn't exactly small.  
"Yes, well," said Stefan, quick to brush over Damon's snide comment, "Over dessert, Rebekah mentioned something which could be extremely important to us, Caroline." He continued, catching the blonde's attention as it started to wander.  
"Well, it was supposed to be a secret but the message to keep it buttoned obviously went straight over Rebekah's head. Otherwise I doubt they'd have told us at all." Spat Damon, his hatred for the family even more potent than usual.  
"What is this secret?" blurted out Caroline, clearly as patient as Damon was Original-sympathising.

"Damon and I believe… well, there's a possibility that…" answered Stefan, his voice becoming dry. She slid her hand into his. He looked down and smiled, if a bit half-heartedly.  
Across the room, Damon stiffened.  
"What my lovesick brother is TRYING to say, is that there may be a way to reverse the transition of a Vampire."

There was a shocked silence for a few moments.  
"So, Vampires can become Human again?" asked Caroline, uncertainly.  
"Well, according to Rebekah." Answered Damon, "But that's where Bonnie comes in…"  
"Yes. I've been searching the grimoires for days and there is no spell to reverse the transition." She said, coldly. She may love Caroline, but that didn't mean she approved of what she was.  
"Well, maybe it's not a spell…" suggested Caroline, soberly unscrewing the cap of her tequila.  
"That's not possible." Answered Bonnie quickly. "Vampires were created with a spell, so if there's a loop hole the only way to undo it is with another spell." She explained, but did Elena detect just an ounce of doubt in her voice?  
"Why doesn't someone just ask Rebekah?" asked Matt, cool as a cucumber as always.  
"Oh I don't know…" said Damon, sarcastically, "Maybe it's something to do with her two psycho Original brothers?"  
"Well, I could ask her." offered Matt.  
"It's suicide, Matt." Said Stefan.  
"Yeah, and trust me, I'm not wasting any of my blood saving you." Muttered Damon; across the room he caught Elena's eye and if looks could kill, at that moment, Elena's was sharping a stake.  
"Or, you could just ask me…?" said a voice from behind them. Elena's stomach plummeted, her heart rising to her mouth. Only one voice could rearrange her insides like that…  
"Klaus!" Elena and Bonnie growled in unison, her witchy friend preparing to blow a few blood vessels.  
"Hold it, Sabrina." Said Damon, never taking his eyes of the Original Hybrid. "What the heck are you doing in my house?" he spat at Klaus.  
"Well, I figured as you were all debating who would get the truth out of my sister, I might as well crash the party."  
"Oh, you want a party?" asked Damon, "We'll party on your grave." He said, grabbing Klaus by the shoulder and attempting to shove him back out the door.  
"Wait, DAMON!" said Elena firmly, speaking for the first time. "Maybe Klaus can give us what we want."  
"Listen to the little Doppelganger." Whispered Klaus in Damon's ear. "Aren't you Salvatore's supposed to be all about letting her make her own choices?" He taunted.  
"Leave her out of this." Hissed Damon.  
"When you two have finished bickering…" interrupted Stefan, trying to conceal his annoyance with Damon, "I think maybe we can strike a deal, Klaus."  
"What?" exclaimed the older Salvatore. He looked around to see everyone watching him, expecting him to give up. How were they sure he'd just let Klaus go? He didn't answer to them. Damon wasn't getting soft in his old age (and neither, sadly, was Klaus)!  
"Did you forget to take your pills this morning?" He asked, incredulously, "Or have you just forgotten what his scumbag family did to Elena?"  
"Damon, please." She pleaded, her chocolate eyes trying to catch his ice blue ones.  
"Fine, but don't blame me when we all end up dead." Said Damon, holding up his hands dejectedly. Why was he the only person around here who saw any sense?  
"Well, now you've got your brother under control…" Smirked Klaus, "Maybe we can negotiate, eh Stefan?"  
"Just tell us what you want, Klaus and we'll give it to you… in exchange for the spell that make Vampires human again."  
"Sounds reasonable – though why'd you'd all want to be vulnerable and weak, I have no idea…" and with that, he paced out of the room, followed by Damon and Stefan.

"I never thought I'd say this…" said Bonnie, breaking the shocked silence. "But I agree with Damon. We can't trust Klaus. How do we know that he'll give us the right spell? Or that he even KNOWS the right spell?"  
"You're right, Bonnie. We can't trust him." Said Elena, slumping down to sit next to Caroline – who'd single-handedly drunk a third of the tequila. "But if bargaining with Klaus is the only way to give Stefan what he wants, that's a price I'm willing to pay."  
"But it's not just Stefan, Elena…" protested Jeremy, "It's half of Tyler, and Caroline and Damon and Bonnie's mom. I'm pretty sure they'd all want a say in this."  
"I'll have a say…" squeaked Caroline in a voice two octaves higher than normal. "I don't want to be a Human again. I know it's bad… but you've all got something besides that. Bonnie, you're an awesome self-empowered witch; Elena you're the precious doppelganger we all must protect; Jeremy, you see dead people – I mean, I'm not exactly jealous of you as such, but you get my point, right? I'm just shallow old Caroline Forbes." She slurred.  
"What about me, Caroline?" challenged Matt. "I'm human, I've got nothing supernatural going for me. You're still friends with me, aren't you?"  
"That, Matt, is because you're our daily slice of normalville. Normalville, Virginia, twinned with Boringville, Colorado."  
"OK, Care that's enough," said Elena, snatching the bottle of tequila that Caroline was waving about. "Maybe you'd like another say when you've sobered up."  
"You know there's one person who's not here who I think should have a pretty big part in this." Said Caroline, carrying on, despite her friend's concern.  
"Tyler." Guessed Bonnie, correctly.  
"Mm-hmm." Said Caroline, "If he loses his vampire side then he's no longer a Hybrid. Which means…"  
"He has no choice but to change." Finished Matt, putting the pieces together.  
"What good is this doing, guys?" asked Elena, frustrated, "We're all thinking of people who don't want to use the spell. But trusting Klaus is still worth it for our friends who do."  
"And who are those friends, exactly, Elena?" challenged Jeremy. "Looks like Caroline and Tyler don't want to use it. Matt, Bonnie and I don't need it. I'm damn sure Damon doesn't want it either."  
"Well, Stefan wants it." She replied. In her mind, that was enough.  
"Does he?" Argued Jeremy, "I've never once heard him say he'd rather be human."  
"Did you ever stop to think that it might not be what STEFAN wants, but what YOU want for him?" joined in Matt.  
"Jeremy, Matt. There's no point ganging up on Elena for this." Soothed Bonnie, trying to make peace. The last thing they needed was to fall out over this, and she could see angry tears already building up behind her friend's lashes. "If Stefan really wants this then he's worth it, right? Think about all the times Stefan saved your lives. Besides, we don't even know what Klaus wants yet."

"OK, Klaus," began Stefan, "What do you want in exchange for the cure?"  
"First, I want to know who will be turned back." Said Klaus, crossing his arms and leaning against the banister.  
"What do you care?" butted in Damon, his loathing for the Original crystal clear on his face.  
"Well, we Originals do occasionally take an interest in the members of our bloodlines." He said, smug. If there was one thing he enjoyed doing, it was knowing he was, ultimately, Damon's maker.  
"Probably all of us." Replied Stefan, ignoring Damon and Klaus' spat.  
"Pfff, speak for yourself." Huffed Damon.  
"Fine, all of us with the exception of Damon." Correct Stefan, rolling his eyes.  
"Even Caroline?" asked Klaus, in surprise.  
"Oh yeah… you have a thing for the Vampire Barbie." Laughed Damon, cruelly.  
"Well at least I'm not in love with my brother's girl," retorted Klaus. "I mean, no offence, Mate – but you've got no chance."  
"What? Like you with Caroline?" snapped Damon, trying to hide the wounds Klaus' words had inflicted.  
"You know what," said Klaus, eyes glinting, "I could rip you to shreds right here, Damon Salvatore and you wouldn't even have time to blink." Damon laughed incredulously. "But seen as this visit is business, not pleasure, I'll leave that for another day. Now, Stefan…"  
"Good luck, brother." Said Damon, heading back.  
"Damon!" Stefan called after his brother. He infuriated him with his short temper.  
"Don't worry about him – he was ruining the group dynamic, anyway." Snorted Klaus, Stefan fixed him with a steely look.  
"Klaus, just name your price." He said, emotionlessly.  
"Hmmm, seen as our last little trip with the Ripper was such a let-down… I think I'll fix myself up with another of your beloved little friends."  
"Come on, Klaus. You've already had Tyler Lockwood sired to you. Isn't that enough?" asked Stefan.  
"Yes, you just reminded me – I've yet to deal with that little mutt and his sire-bond-breaking ways." Said Klaus with disgust, "Actually, why not kill two birds with one stone?" he said, an idea lighting up his spiteful expression.  
"What do you mean? You can't have Tyler." Replied Stefan, "He's not a part of this."  
"Oh well, I'll just have to take the thing he loves most then…" grinned Klaus, "I want Caroline."

Meanwhile, Damon had re-joined the group sitting around the fire.  
"I agree with Elena," he said.  
"Well you would, wouldn't you?" scoffed Jeremy; making it clear where his loyalties lay. He could tolerate Stefan's involvement with Elena… but Damon? Nu-ah.  
"No." replied Damon, stubbornly. "Stefan's my brother, and as much as I like to kick his annoying, goody-goody, lovesick ass, I'm not going to deny him this." Damon, surprised that Elena didn't jump to Stefan's defence.  
"Well, that's still two against four." Said Matt.  
"Actually, it's three all." Said Caroline, quietly. "I know I said I don't want to use the spell, but Stefan doesn't deserve us all ganging up like this. If it was Elena who had this chance everyone would be tripping over themselves to help. But when Stefan, who's been good to all of us, gets his chance we're all so quick to judge." Caroline got up and joined Elena and Damon on their leather couch. "So, sorry guys… I'm Team Delena on this one."  
"Delena?" Repeated Bonnie, confused.  
"Yeah, I thought it up just now," said Caroline, very pleased with herself. "It's like Damon and Elena together… Delena."  
"Well, I'm still with Matt and Jeremy on this one. Vampires have messed with the balance of nature enough." Said Bonnie, ignoring Caroline's usually infectious smile.

At that moment, Stefan and Klaus walked back into the living room.  
"Klaus has offered us a deal." Said Stefan, solemnly. Matt, Jeremy and Bonnie all looked at each other; should they speak up? Before Stefan announces the price they most likely are not willing to pay? "In return for the cure to Vampirism, Klaus wants…" Stefan tried to continue, but the words stuck in his throat like daggers. He watched the oblivious blonde vampire, nervously. "He wants… Caroline."  
"What?" shouted half the group at once.  
"What does he want with Caroline?" yelled Matt, angrily.  
"What does it matter what he wants, he can't have her!" exclaimed Bonnie, shocked.  
"Caroline, no one blames you." Whispered Elena into her best friend's ear, "Not of us would go with Klaus, we'll find some other way to cure, Stefan." She was trying to console a best friend who didn't really need to be consoled.  
Klaus smirked as they all shouted over each other – there were threats, screams of "it's not worth it" and Stefan's sombre expression – it was just a picture. He was better of a malicious ripper than have this lot as friends!  
"Listen," said Caroline, silencing them all. "I'm the one up for sale, here. Don't you think you should give me some say in it?" She said, standing up. "Klaus," she addressed the victorious Original, "You have a deal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Before publishing the next Chapter... **I wanted to encourage everyone who reads it to consider posting a review. I've worked hard on these chapters & I'd love to get some feedback or your thoughts. If you think the story is rubbish - please say so! Thanks :) - Iris x

**Chapter Three: **Hot Chocolates

Klaus had left the Boarding House shortly after Caroline's bold promise. Since then everyone had spoken to her in turn: Bonnie, Matt, Tyler (called by Matt), Stefan, Elena… even Damon had tried to talk her out of it. But she was adamant. She'd said she was Team Delena – as in, "Stand up for Stefan!" Team Delena – how could she go back on that just because it was her neck placed on the line?

3 hours later and everyone was back home. Elena was curled up on her bed, her fluffy slipper-socks from Caroline on her feet and a cool lemonade on her bedside table. She was totally absorbed in her favourite book. She almost didn't hear her phone buzz (it had a habit of interrupting her).

**Message Received at 21:46  
Caroline said:  
**Wanna hang out 2morrow? Tyler&I are going down 2 the lake :) You can invite Stefan xx …or Damon ;) Heehee – ly CFx

Of course… Caroline! Who else? She told herself, trying to disguise the fact she was a tad disappointed. How could Caroline be so calm? She tapped her answer hurriedly, wanting to return to her novel.

**Message Sent at 21:49  
You said:  
**Caroline, is this really what you want to be doing tomorrow? You've got your "date" with Klaus the day after… I'm worried about you… & Me? Take Damon, seriously, Caroline? xx

**Message Received at 21:50  
Caroline said:  
**YES, 100% sure this is wat I wanna b doiin xx C'mon Eleeenaaaaa… ya no ya want 2 xD & 'bout Damon… who am I 2 judge? Watev rocks ur boat and all, sweety x CF xx

Maybe it was just her? If Elena had found out that a cruel homicidal vampire who hated her friends was looking for a date, she'd have probably locked herself in the house and refused to come out. Heck, that's what she'd briefly felt when she found out the truth about Damon. But no, Caroline was above all that. If she was out to have a good time, who was Elena to stop her?

**Message Sent at 21:50  
You said:  
**Well, Stefan & I already have plans for tomorrow. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if we changed them. So I will be bringing STEFAN with me! You're on, Caroline :) x

No sooner had she pressed 'Send', when another text light up her already overexcited phone.

**Message Received at 21:52  
Damon said:  
**My ears are burning. Are you talking about me? =)

Huh. How had he known? Well, she wasn't giving him the satisfaction, anyhow!

**Message Sent at 21:53  
You said:  
**No! What makes you think I'M the one talking about you?

**Message Received at 21:54  
Damon said:  
**The way you were smiling as you sent those texts earlier…

**Message Received at 21:54  
Damon said:  
**…and the way you're blushing now ;)

Okay… that's just a little unnerving… thought Elena, but to her dismay, she felt her cheeks getting hotter.

**Message Sent at 21:55  
You said:  
**You're watching me?

**Message Received at 21:55  
Damon said:  
**Of course.

Well, at least he's honest, she thought. Her heart felt more like a humming bird trapped in her chest.

**Message Sent at 21:56  
You said:  
**Is that a habit of yours? :)

**Message Received at 21:56  
Damon said:  
**No :'( But it could become one if you want :)

In his dreams! Even so, she was struggling to control the army of humming birds, now flitting about her stomach.

**Message Sent at 21:57  
You said:  
**No Comment. Where are you anyway?

**Message Received at 21:57  
Damon said:  
**In the tree outside your window – take a look.

Strange!

**Message Sent at 21:58  
You said:  
**Why didn't you just come in? You don't have a problem with not being invited, normally ;)

**Message Received at 21:59  
Damon said:  
**I wasn't sure whether you wanted me to or not.

**Message Sent at 21:59  
You said:  
**You've never been that concerned before ;) What makes you think I don't want you?

Elena realised what she'd just written a moment too late.  
"Argh!" she screamed, turning bright red. Then she remembered he was watching her… why didn't she just crawl in a hole and die…?

**Message Received at 22:00  
Damon said:  
**Your words, not mine =) I'd mock you further, but it seems your beating yourself up pretty hard without my help.  
Why you don't "want" me: Our conversation last time – the way it ended…?

She needed a cold shower… to get rid of that infernal blush more than anything! And, what? She thought they'd gotten over the little "Haunted House" incident…

**Message Sent at 22:00  
You said:  
**It was a slip of the tongue (or fingers in this case) :D And I thought there were no hard feelings about that.

**Message Received at 22:03  
Damon said:  
**Elena, I told you I would settle for one hand in that Haunted House – I didn't say I was happy with it.

Oh God…

**Message Sent at 22:04  
You said:  
**I know & I'm sorry. Will you come inside so I can say that to your face?

**Message Received at 22:04  
Damon said:  
**Open the window, then :)

Phew, deep breath. Elena fanned herself with her hand, then went over to the window. Sure enough, Damon was reclined on a branch, the tips of it brushing against the pane. She saw him smile as he tucked his phone into his jeans pocket. He looked up, his icy blue eyes doing nothing to cool her down. She flipped the latch, and he slid inside.  
"You look hot." He said, raising his eyebrows.  
"Thank you," She said quickly.  
"You're welcome…" He said, trying to resist the temptation to laugh, "…but I kinda meant flushed."  
"Oh!" said Elena, her embarrassment level reaching new heights. She laughed, but he just smiled. He loved the way her eyes crinkled when she did that.

A while later they were both spread out on the floor. Elena had brought Damon up a whole bottle of bourbon – a good job she'd saved Ric's supply, she thought, sadly – and a box of Mystery Chocolates.  
They'd already gone through half the box, Elena getting more than her fair share of disgusting mouthfuls. Damon hadn't had so much as a coffee one, Elena wondered absentmindedly whether he could smell the flavours.

"What do you think, Damon? Should I go with this one…" she pointed to a smooth, round chocolate, "which I know is just plain chocolate or that one, which could either be caramel or chilli…?" She pointed to an almond shaped one. She squinted her eyes, trying to decide.  
"Well, you love the plain chocolate, but caramel could offer you so much more. However, with the caramel comes a risk…" he said, thoughtfully, "…after all, you could be disappointed." He reasoned. He'd found it hard to get the whole Damon-Elena-Stefan situation out of his head, and when faced with a metaphorical version… he couldn't help but play along.

"You're right." She said, soberly, "I can depend on the plain chocolate, I'll be happy, but I'll be left wondering whether there was something more if I'd chosen the other chocolate." Had she guessed what he was thinking?  
"But you can't trust the other chocolate," challenged Damon, "It's unreliable, and though you know all it wants is to make you happy… sometimes it's what's inside that counts the most. And it wouldn't want you to risk the good, dependable chocolate for something you don't, you CAN'T trust." He said, deadly serious.  
"But I do trust you, Damon." She said suddenly. Their eyes locking. "It's just sometimes… I find it hard to tell what's inside."  
"Which one are you going to choose, Elena?" He said, almost coldly. He didn't want to have this conversation anymore, he couldn't watch her torn in half before his eyes… he felt like he was ripping inside as it happened.  
Without speaking, she picked up the almond chocolate and bit it in half. A smile curved onto her lips as the smooth, golden liquid washed over her tongue.  
"Caramel." She announced, with a small, but genuine, smile that Damon mirrored.  
"There's your answer then." He said, picking up one identical to Elena's and biting into it. His face convulsed as he took a huge swig of bourbon. "Chilli…" he explained and they both laughed.

It was half past one in the morning – the latest Damon had ever stayed with her. They lay side by side on Elena's bed, his hands behind his head, hers resting on her stomach.  
"What are you doing tomorrow?" She asked, the bird still alive and kicking… well, humming.  
"I've got nothing planned. You?" He said, evenly. He was staring at her ceiling, imagining the stars.  
"Well, actually…" she began. Her heart was aching despite her already made plans - this night with Damon had pulled at its seams and it was groaning to see him again, wherever that might be, whoever she had to forget in the process.  
"…nothing." She finished, her heart was splitting, but her head told her it could bear the agony a little longer. One night with Damon couldn't change the months of blissful days with Stefan. Could it?


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four: **Vodka and Rowing Boats

Elena woke up alone the next morning. She must have fallen asleep. She mentally thanked Damon for not staying after that. It would have been hard to explain that situation when Stefan showed up on the doorstep!

She poured herself a glass of lemonade. It was the hottest day of the year so far, but it was nothing compared to the way she'd felt last night. That reminded her, she scrawled _bourbon _on the grocery list.  
"Morning Elena." Said Jeremy, jumping down the stairs. "Going out with Stefan?" He asked, curiously.  
"How can you tell?" She asked, slightly annoyed. It seemed every guy could see straight through her these days.  
"Well, a) you look pretty and b) you spent the whole night with Damon so…" He grinned mischievously as he finished.  
"You heard all that?" She asked, shocked. This was the last thing she needed.  
"Not all of it – mostly the slushy chocolate part."  
"Really? What exactly did you hear?"  
"Don't worry, Elena. My lips are sealed." He smiled. He loved to tease Elena, especially when it came to the Salvatore's.

There was a knock at the door.  
"Get that for me, Jere, will you?" She pleaded, hoisting her brown leather bag onto her shoulder and desperately stuffing her keys, phone and wallet in there too.  
"Stefan's here!" He called, a moment later.  
Elena raced around the corner, eager to see him after the doubts of last night.  
"Stefan!" She smiled, cruising into his arms. "…and Damon?" She squinted, in disbelief. Sure enough, leaning against Stefan's silver Sudan was the other Salvatore brother.  
"Yeah, sorry about that," said Stefan, apologetically. He held her back to look at her – for him too it felt like too long since they'd been together. "He kind of… followed me out the door."  
"Oh, right." Said Elena through gritted teeth, this wasn't going to be easy.  
"Look, I know you two don't always see eye to eye… but he's really making an effort, these days. Give him a chance, for me?" He pleaded, brushing a strand of hair from Elena's face. Sure, Elena wanted to avoid Damon today – but it wasn't because they didn't get along. The opposite in fact!  
"Fine, I'll try." She pouted.  
"Great. Caroline called, we're off to the Lake." He beamed, picking her up as if it were nothing and slinging her over one shoulder.  
"Hey!" called Jeremy after them, "You just be careful with her, alright?" He said, sternly. Elena couldn't help but smile.  
"Of course!" Assured Stefan, "I'll return her in one piece – you have my word."  
Huh, thought Elena. The outside of her might appear intact at the end of this, but she would have bet her last dollar her heart wouldn't be looking so slick.

"Yay! They're here!" shouted Caroline. Tyler was down by the lake shore, checking out the old rowing boats. His excitable girlfriend, however, bounded towards the car – stopping violently short when she spotted who was riding shotgun.  
"Damon." She said, unimpressed. The wheels rolled to a halt and the trio slid out of the car.  
"Caroline!" beamed Elena, wrapping her arms around her friend's slim frame. "How are you doing?"  
"I'm going for a date with Klaus," said Caroline, "I'm not on death row!" She broke into a smile and the two linked arms. "Tyler's trying to fix up the old boats." She said, leading Elena down to the shore. When they were safely out of earshot, which was some distance considered who Elena's boyfriends were, she hissed into Elena's ear:  
"When I gave you the option of Stefan or Damon, I didn't think you'd bring both of them!"  
"Oh come on, Caroline!" moaned Elena, "If you have the open mind to accept to Klaus then you can give Damon another chance, can't you?"  
"Yeah, I gave him another chance." She snapped, "And he tried to stake me."  
"Well, just ignore him then." Resolved Elena.

"Who's for a drink?" hollered Damon, waving a bottle of vodka high in the air.  
"Ooh, yes please!" smiled Caroline. Amazing what alcohol can do, thought Elena. She continued walking down to the shore, where she met Tyler on his way back up.  
"Hey Elena," He greeted, ruffling his dark hair.  
"Hi Tyler. So, are the boats ship-shape?" She grinned, stuffing her hands into her short pockets.  
"Looks like it, but I wouldn't worry about it." He shrugged, "None of us are going to drown, and I'm sure your vampire boyfriend would be more than happy to save you as well." He joked, kicking a pebble with his sneaker.  
"Tyler, can I ask you something?" She said, seriously.  
"Sure." He and Elena had never been very close, but he knew he could trust her – she was Caroline's friend after all.  
"What do you think of this whole Caroline-Klaus thing?"  
"Oh," he said, taken by surprise. "I'm not cool with it actually. I mean, I know it's for Stefan and all and he's some kind of Saint to you guys, but Caroline's my girl… I'm not all that happy to have that Original strutting his cars and his Mansions and his money trying to impress her."  
"Tyler," she said, "I wouldn't worry if that's all Klaus has to offer. Caroline's not THAT shallow." She laughed and he joined her, though how much of it was real, she wasn't sure.

When they made it to the top of the hill, Caroline had already stripped down to a bikini and Stefan discarded his shirt. This recklessness surprised Elena, he was usually so reserved!  
"No pressure, Tyler!" giggled Caroline, pointing to Stefan's sculpted torso. While Tyler and Caroline bickered, Elena found herself beside Damon.  
"You not willing to bare all?" She asked, out of curiosity… not longing, before you say anything.  
"No, I just like to let the little boys warm up for me… before the main event." He winked, back to his usual, smug self.  
"Nice to know." She said, trying very hard not to picture him shirtless. To distract herself, she poured a shot of vodka and downed it.  
"So, who's ready to go on the Lake?" asked Tyler, now also shirtless. He piggy-backed Caroline all the way down the hill to the pebbly beach and tossed her into a rickety old, olive green boat. "Come on then, Tyler!" She squealed, as he pushed her out onto the calm water. Ah… calm wasn't a word our Caroline was used to. Tyler hopped aboard, grabbing two small oars as he went. He began rowing out towards the middle of the lake.  
"Elena?" asked Stefan, cocking his head in the direction of the lake. She smiled eagerly and slipped her skirt and top off. Beneath them was a navy striped bikini. "You don't mind, do you Damon?" asked Stefan.  
"Not at all, brother." He replied, struggling to take his eyes off of Elena's tanned body. Stefan grabbed Elena's hand and they raced off to the boats. She clambered in and they were off, trailing Caroline and Tyler.  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" smiled Elena, taking in the abundance of plants and animal life around them.  
"Yeah… Damon and I used to play here during the summer."  
"Really?" said Elena, surprised. It was hard to relate to a time so long ago.  
"There's a dance at the Lockwood Mansion on Thursday," he informed her. "It's another Founder's convention I think."  
"God, it seems ages since the last one," she thought – so much had happened over the past few weeks.  
"Yeah…" he said, rowing in a steady rhythm. Elena tried to spot the car on the hilltops, but it was nowhere to be seen. Her eyes turned to her ship mate and found he was already staring at her.  
"What?" she asked, becoming self-conscious.  
"Nothing." He smiled to himself. "I was just wondering whether you wanted to go to the dance with me." He said, staring deep into her eyes. It was too intense for her and she looked away. In the other boat, Caroline and Tyler seemed to be having a lot more fun.  
"Stefan…" she said, hesitantly. Sensing a rejection, he quickly said:  
"I understand. If you don't want to go, that's fine." He was just a tad disappointed. It would have been the first time they'd gone out together since… well, since Klaus's ripper affair.  
"No, Stefan…" she sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. "After everything with," Ugh, the look on his face was killing her! "with Damon. I mean, I can't decide now and it's not fair…" she pleaded.  
"Oh, right. Yes, of course. I shouldn't have put you on the spot like that." He said, looking down. He hadn't realised that was how she felt.  
"Why are you so good to me?" asked Elena, almost to herself. She stroked her hand across Stefan's cheek. He stopped rowing and pulled her in for a hug as the boat drifted back to shore.

Back on dry land, Damon was watching everything below. Huh, how was that fair? He spent pretty much every night JUST TALKING to a girl and he didn't even get to be her sole comfort in a metaphorical haunted house! And there his brother was, after putting her through hell for weeks, rowing a stupid little boat and he gets a full on hug. Damon had to be literally DYING to get that sort of treatment. I mean, who was he kidding? He'd never win this battle. He was always second best to beloved little Stefan. He was second best for his father, he was second best with Katherine… he was foolish to think it would be any different with Elena.

Well, he wasn't just going to stand there and watch them. He whipped out his phone and left Elena a text for later:

**NEW MESSAGE  
To: Elena  
Time: 12:24  
Message: **Going to get some things for later. Be back soon; don't start the ghost stories without me ;)

SEND.  
Great, now to get himself out of there for an hour or two… He hadn't expected a day out with Elena and Stefan to be this much torment.

A few minutes later, Caroline and Tyler were stretched out on the hilltop – over with the rowing for one day. Tyler was preoccupied watching two swans on the lake, taking pictures with his phone, when Caroline heard something faintly buzzing. At first she thought it was a bee, but then Elena's bag started to vibrate and she knew better. Carefully, she slid her hand under and flap and pulled out the smooth flat object.  
Elena didn't have a password for her phone… she was way too trusting for that. So Caroline just went straight in and read her new message.

**Message Received at 12:24  
Damon said:  
**Going to get some things for later. Be back soon; don't start the ghost stories without me ;)

Huh, Damon was gone. She hadn't even noticed. Without meaning to (or that's what she told herself) she flicked up to see a whole cluster of messages from Damon. Well, aren't these two cosy? She thought. So Elena's doing both the brother's at once, was she? Apparently so, thought Caroline, as the girl was down there snuggling up to Stefan and she was looking at proof that Elena had invited DAMON into her BEDROOM just LAST NIGHT! What the heck was wrong with her friend these days?

Caroline had obviously been gasping out loud, as Tyler rolled over and kissed her shoulder.  
"Whose is that?" He asked, nodding towards the phone.  
"Oh, it's just Elena's." explained his girlfriend, stuffing it back in the bag.  
"So…? What were you doing with it?" He asked. Sometimes he couldn't believe how sneaking Caroline could be.  
"She had a text – I was just making it stop buzzing." She replied, innocently.  
"Oh right." Said Tyler, not believing her for a second. Oh well, it was too hot to argue. "Hey, Care, where's Damon gone?" He asked.  
"I think he's gone to get some stuff for later, I'm not sure what."  
"Oh, OK." Said Tyler, "So, he's not lurking round here somewhere is he?" He double-checked.  
"Nope." Confirmed Caroline, spotting the look in Tyler's eye.  
"Well, we're in the woods… alone… I think I'll just have to take advantage of that situation, Caroline." He smiled, seductively and leaned in to kiss her.

Finally, Elena and Stefan's boat ground to a halt on the shingle.  
"That was fun, thanks Stefan." Smiled Elena, taking his hand as they climbed back up. They spotted the tangled passionate mess of Caroline and Tyler in time to avoid that situation, thankfully. Stefan alternatively led her towards the old boathouse.  
The door creaked open, a field mouse darted out making Elena jump. She calmed her pummelling heart as he led her into the semi-darkness.  
"Wow," said Elena, "This place is…" but words failed her. Spiders bigger than any Elena had ever seen hung upside down from the ceiling and it was clear that there'd been a cat fight not long ago… what was more, a large black crow was perched at one of the high windows, its beady eyes watching Elena's every move, or so she thought.  
Stefan sat her down on a steel runner, one which had previously been used for quite a sizeable boat, thought Elena. But she didn't have time to wonder about that now… Stefan had his brooding face on.  
"Elena, I've been thinking…" he began, lacing his fingers through hers – was it her, or did the crow shift as he did that? No, it couldn't have – "about this whole situation between me, you and Damon."  
"Oh yeah…?" asked Elena, swallowing – trying to prepare for what lay ahead in this conversation.  
"Well, I just wanted to let you know… if there's ANYTHING I can do to… uh, help you make your decision, you just let me know, OK?" He looked her imploringly. She took a deep breath. It was now or never…  
"Stefan, I've already made my decision." She said, his eyes widening. "I suppose, I made it a long ago," she went on, "and recent-" she stopped abruptly, the crow catching her by surprise by swooping right for her. She ducked, but in the nick of time it arced upward and flew towards the back of the boathouse.  
"Well, fancy seeing you two here." Said a voice from the shadows. "Elena," he said, almost angrily as he stepped forward into the light. "Brother." Damon stood there, visible only in a stream of light, shirtless with the great, black crow perched on his shoulder.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five: **Her Swollen Heart

"Nice of you to invite me while Elena announces our fates, brother." Sneered Damon, bitterly. He was still riled up, memories of Katherine infecting him like a disease.  
"Damon, what are you talking about?" Elena asked, confused.  
"I HEARD you, Elena. You said you'd made your choice." He said, striding towards her. He kept going until she could feel his breath on her face. His sculpted chest, white and perfect as a Greek statue, close enough to touch. Her stomach summersaulted. But she just eyed his crow, watchfully, letting none of it reach her face.  
Damon followed her eyes and swatted the bird away. It flew, spreading it's great, black wings – gliding into the light.  
"I think I have." She agreed, after a moment "But I can't let either of you know, right now."  
"Why not?" He pushed, but she couldn't reply.

In truth, she hadn't made up her mind. She was nowhere near. And every night she spent with Damon, it became harder and harder. Every night she fell for him more, but then every day Stefan reaffirmed her love for _him_. It was impossible because they were such opposites, loving the pair of them balanced her heart. Like black and white, night and day – she needed them both in her life.

"Why NOT, Elena?" He repeated. His eyes searched hers furiously.  
"Damon…" she breathed, tears stinging her eyes. "...why are you doing this?"  
"Doing WHAT, Elena?" He cried, his voice getting louder and louder. "Putting you on the spot? Asking you to choose? Being IN LOVE with you?" Each question was a dagger and with each attack, the distance between them was sliced away.  
"Can't you see what you're doing?" She asked, stubbornly. "You pull me closer then you push me away. How can I love someone like that?" She cried, a tear escaping down her cheek. "How can I love this?" She gestured to the man in front of her as the drops became a steady waterfall.  
"I could never push you away." He said, earnestly. "You just never let me close to you."  
"And you wonder why that is?" She cried, boldly.

She was stood in his shadow, seeing all his pain, all the torment she was inflicting. But she wasn't afraid of the dark. She wasn't afraid of the night to Stefan's day. She needed it. It made her alive. HE made her alive. Stefan's love was good and wholesome and healthy, but Damon's had intensity and passion and just that bit more than Stefan could give – danger. At times she felt she'd made her choice and Damon was the only one she could want. But the rest of the time he had hurt her and her only choice was his brother. Today was one of those days. So she continued, knowing that only half her heart, the reckless, romantic half, would be satisfied at the end of it.

"Because whenever someone gets close to you, Damon, they end up hurt." She finished. "They say the wrong thing, make the wrong choice and you fly off the handle. Who wants to be with someone who behaves like a ticking bomb?" She asked, desperate for him to understand.  
"Is that your decision?" He didn't meet her eyes as he replied.  
She had so much to answer him with – God only knew how many times she'd dreamt up this scene – but now, when she needed a quick response, the words failed her, sticking in her throat.  
His eyes dropped. To him, her silence only punctuated her choice. Stefan. Always Stefan.

He sighed - the weight of his love for her rising and falling with the breath.

He bowed his head, leaning in closer to her. The short distance melted away, in those long seconds. The moment was so intimate, his lips almost brushed hers. Almost. At the last moment, his last chance, he let her go.  
Through the glistening tears, Elena saw him turn sharply and stride out of the boathouse. Her heart heaved. The damage inflicted today had swollen it to twice its size. It was crushing her, killing her from the inside out.  
Suddenly, she longed to be in his arms, to be safe and warm, to hear him whisper her name. She ached to be with him.  
She almost called out to him. Almost. But at the last moment, her last chance, she let him go.

It was only when Stefan wrapped his arms around her that she realised she'd been holding her breath.

Damon exhaled, scrubbing off a silent tear. It was over. He'd lost. He reached up and caught his crow by the neck. Uncaring, he twisted. He left the limp, warm feathers fall through his fingers. He didn't care about it. He didn't want to care about anything, anymore. He found his switch - his purely predatory state of mind. He let instinct drive him as he sped away through the trees.

She didn't matter, he told himself. In a few hundred years there'd be another _Elena_. Another _Katherine_. Until then he could have whoever he wanted, WHEN ever he wanted. He should pity Stefan, being tied to her. That human girl – so vulnerable, so _weak_. She'd almost made him that way too. It had just taken today to remind him. To remind him what it felt like to be free, to be powerful, merciless. Nothing and no one could stop him, least of all her.

She'd told him she didn't want him. Now he didn't want her – or anything else to do with that life.

"Elena?" Caroline gasped, racing into the boathouse. Through the argument, Caroline had been preoccupied with Tyler. It was only Elena's sobs that alerted her that something was wrong.  
Her soft, brunette figure was enveloped in Stefan's arms. Her face was buried in his chest as he rubbed her back.  
"Hush," he whispered, as understanding as always. "Hush."  
"What happened?" asked Caroline though she already had an idea by who was absent from the scene.  
"She chose." Stefan said simply.  
Caroline just closed her eyes, she knew how much this must be crushing Elena.  
"And Damon?"  
"Ran into the woods, when Elena's OK, I'll find him for her.

But as for his humanity…"

That was a whole other story.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six: **When Life was Simpler

Stefan kicked open the door to the boarding house. His arms were locked around Elena as he carried her inside. Caroline followed a few steps behind, furiously texting as she stepped through the door.

Silently, Stefan took his beloved girl up the stairs and into the first guest room he came across. Gently, he lay her sleeping body down on the bed. He'd taken her necklace and compelled her to fall asleep in the boathouse and carried her all the way home. He couldn't face Elena's empty eyes or heartbroken sobs any longer. Not until he had Damon with him to console her.

Caroline paused in the doorway.  
"Should I call Jeremy?" She asked, suddenly.  
"No." said Stefan firmly. Jeremy already hated him and his brother enough. When they gave her back to him, she'd been in a better place than this, Stefan vowed to himself. "Call Bonnie. You can be here when she wakes up."  
"Where are you going?" asked Caroline, her head whipping up. He stroked his ring clad fingers on her best friend's cheek. Elena snuggled closer into the pillow.  
"To find Damon."  
"WHY?" She asked, angrily. "He's the one that did this to her!"  
"No. I did this to her, Caroline. I left her. He was there for her when I deserted, I owe him for that." He said, still enchanted by the sleeping form in front of him.  
"You left her to save his life. What's he ever done to repay that?" Caroline pressed.  
"He brought me back. He's the reason I'm here with her now." Said Stefan, looking up. He didn't want to argue with Caroline but her hatred was blinding her.  
"So you're choosing him over Elena?"  
"He's my brother, Caroline." Reasoned Stefan, "And by bringing him back here. By making him see what she feels for him…" He said as he crossed the room. "I'm not just doing it for him. I'm doing it for her too." He explained, cupping Caroline's face in his hands.

It was an intimate gesture and Caroline instinctively went to step away from it, but the look in Stefan's eyes stopped her. There was something in that look, screaming silently at her from those intense eyes. She just nodded.

His hands dropped to his sides and he side stepped around her frozen figure. As he turned to walk back down the stairs he looked back. "I love her, Caroline. No matter what she feels for my brother, I could never love her any less." He said, hoping she understood. He loved Elena more than he'd ever loved Katherine, even under compulsion. She had a light – there was something about her. He had found her when she needed someone more than anything else. They were both dead, in their different ways, and being together… it had brought them to life.

Whatever she might feel for Damon… whatever she DID feel for Damon, it didn't change what was between them. He loved his brother, and he refused to let him die or forget his humanity over Elena – he'd sooner give her up, as much as that would tear him apart, he'd sooner do that than face an eternity without Damon.

He left the boarding house and went to save his brother. Like Damon had saved him from Klaus and brought him back his humanity – Stefan would do the same. He would bring Damon back his Elena; because he was pretty sure she was his humanity.

"Caroline? What's up? I thought you guys were at the lake today?" said Bonnie, confused at Caroline's sudden call.

The witch had been quite happy, lying idle on her porch swing - glass of ice tea at hand, grimoire balancing on her knees. Those ancient spell books had become her new OK! Magazine. She scoured the cryptic pages as avidly as she had once scanned for celebrity gossip or whether flare jeans were really making a comeback. Part of her missed that old life, but with the danger and death threats of the new one came excitement – and an incredible gift for floating feathers and lighting candles, that felt pretty good too. She was halfway through reading something about sacred hours when her phone rang.

"We were, but…" said Caroline, wondering how she would explain everything over the phone. "It's Elena. She, um, chose."  
"You mean…?" said Bonnie, sitting up.  
"Yeah. She's asleep right now, Stefan compelled her while he goes and finds Damon."  
"Oh GOD. Who did she choose, Caroline?" said the other girl, urgently.  
"Who do you think, Bonnie? We're at the Boarding House, come quickly. Stefan wants us both with her when she wakes up."  
"OK. I'll be right there." Promised Bonnie, slightly dazed.

How had this all gone down without her?

Bonnie tried the door of the Boarding house – it was unlocked. She let herself in and climbed the stairs in a hurry. The first door on the left stood wide open, and inside she could see Caroline and Elena locked in each other's arms.  
"Elena? Are you OK?" asked Bonnie, rushing in to rub her friend's back.  
"Yeah." Said Elena, hoarsely,  
"Where's Stefan and Damon?" the witch asked Caroline.  
"They still haven't turned up, they're probably just having a brotherly heart to heart." she smiled, nudging the miserable Elena with her shoulder. The brunette smiled a little.  
"Well, while the Salvatore's sort out their sibling rivalry… why don't we take our mind off it?" suggest Bonnie. Grateful, Elena nodded.  
"How?" asked Caroline, sitting cross legged next to Elena.  
"Let's do something we used to do, you know, before the… supernatural rained down." Said Bonnie, perching on the edge of the bed and squeezing Elena's hand.  
"I KNOW!" beamed Caroline, her eyes alight. "Let's play NAME AND SHAME!"  
"No." said Elena firmly. "I played that with Damon and I don't want to think about them right now."  
"OK…" said Caroline, going back to the drawing board. "We could play Would you rather…?" she offered. Bonnie groaned, Caroline and her gossipy games had driven her half insane back then; she wasn't relishing a replay now. But if it would cheer up Elena, her arm was ready to be twisted.  
"That OK with you, Elena?"  
"Yeah." Smiled Elena, resting her head on Bonnie's shoulder.

Caroline looked at them. They were so close, like sisters. She envied their relationship a tiny bit. What Stefan had said about brothers – the bond Bonnie and Elena had. Siblings had a special… connection. She was an only child – she had never really clicked with anyone, she realised. Even with Tyler there was sometimes friction. Secretly, she even felt a pang of jealousy for Rebekah and her freaky dependency on psycho-brother of the year. The Pyscho-brother she just happened to be dating tomorrow. Rats.

A while later, the girls were in the swing of the game. The pain of what had happened wasn't entirely forgotten, but dulled by the smiles only a girl's best friends could muster from you.

They were sat in a triangle in the boarding house's vast living room, munching on Dorito's and popcorn they'd found during a raid of the Salvatore kitchen. They'd been playing for a good half an hour, and it was Caroline's turned.  
She thought, popping a cheesy Dorito into her mouth.  
"Would you rather… die young and be remembered or old and be forgotten?" she said, watching her companions intently.  
"Well aren't you just a barrel of laughs." Joked Bonnie, "Die young and be remembered." She said, without much thought.  
Two pairs of eyes turned to Elena.  
"I think I'd actually prefer to die old and be forgotten." She said, chewing some popcorn, thoughtfully.  
"Why?" asked Bonnie, surprised.  
"Well, I'd have a chance to do everything I want to in life. I'd die fulfilled, at least. Plus, if I died young too who would remember you?" she pointed out, validly.  
"True." Considered Caroline. "Whose turn is it now?"  
"Elena's." said Bonnie at the same moment as Elena finished the word: "Bonnie's."  
"Ugh, I'm tired of playing this game anyway." Sniffed Caroline, lying on her back.

Bonnie stared absentmindedly at the near empty bowl of popcorn and suddenly thought of something.  
"Hey, girls. Do you remember when were in like, eighth grade and what we used to do with the kernels at the bottom of the popcorn?" she smiled. Caroline leaned up on her elbows.  
"Oh my god, yeah!" she laughed, remembering.  
"Oh, I remember that!" exclaimed Elena, giggling.

Five minutes later they were all spread out, sitting crossed legged on a sofa each. In the middle of the triangle was the empty popcorn bowl. They each had a handful of kernels at the ready.  
"Three, two, one… GO!" shouted Caroline. Elena immediately sucked up two or three kernels from her hand and sucked. The delicious, intensely salty flavour made her taste buds buzz. She pushed the kernels to the front of her mouth, breathed in through her nose and catapulted the pips towards the empty bowl. Missed! As she sucked a few more into her mouth, Elena thought of the last time they had played this game. Caroline's mum had come home early and caught them in the act.  
"Repulsive." She had said. Elena liked the Sheriff, but sometimes she just didn't know pure fun when she saw it.

Bonnie cheered as one of her pips clattered into the bowl. Caroline's spitting doubled in speed, the competition of it all overwhelming her. Three landed in the bowl in short succession.

"What the HECK are you doing?" laughed a voice behind them. The girls froze.  
Damon was stood, leather jacketed arms crossed, side by side with Stefan at the door of the boarding house. The girls looked at each other, and then simultaneously burst into laughter. Whether it was the embarrassment, the quizzical look on Damon's face or the sheer comedy of the moment, they quickly turned hysterical. Caroline laughed so hard she slid off her sofa with a thump, which only made them laugh more. Damon and Stefan stood, confused, but entertained.

In those blissful seconds all that had happened at the boat house was forgotten, as they all shook with laughter. The brother's forgot their never ending battle for one girl's love, Elena forgot her punctured heart, Bonnie forgot the looming spell to be performed and Caroline…

She completely forgot where she was going tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven: **Flying on his Wings

"Here you are." Breathed Tyler, pulled his Jeep up to the Mansion.

(It was the night after the flying kernel incident, and Caroline had arrived – at Klaus' request – at nightfall outside the Mikaelson Mansion. Her heart was drumming in her chest and despite Tyler's generous words of comfort; there was an uneasy feeling deep inside her).

"Oh God," Caroline was hyperventilating.  
"Breathe, Caroline," instructed Tyler, stroking her neck. He'd never seen her so nervous.  
"How can I?" She squealed, taking Tyler's face in one hand. "It can't do it, Tyler." She wavered.  
"Of course you can, Care. It's for Stefan." He reminded her, "You look gorgeous, by the way." He smiled.  
"Um, thanks…" mumbled his girlfriend, her eyes darting around in the darkness surrounding the Mansion.  
"I could wait outside for you if you want…?" He offered, trying to stop the erratic twitching of her hands.  
"No. I don't need a babysitter." She said determinedly, but her face didn't match her tone.  
"Look, if you need me, call me." Finished Tyler, it was his final offer. It did the trick, somehow, he thought because Caroline stopped fidgeting, a small smile working onto her lips. She kissed him on the cheek before taking a deep breath and slipping out of the car.  
"I appreciate the gesture," she laughed, "just don't ever go Diana Ross on me again, Tyler Lockwood!" she threatened, with a small giggle. He just rolled his eyes, trying to hide his own amusement as he drove into the night.

OK, deep breath, Caroline. This was going to be fine – a walk in the park compared to some of the things she been through in her short life as a vampire. But it was just the thought… the thought that the most powerful vampire in existence was out to impress her tonight. It took her breath away. But she had Tyler, she reminded herself, and she was better with him than with anyone before. Besides, powerful isn't synonymous with good or kind or gentle, was it? No, this whole heartbreak with Elena and Stefan had unsettled her, that was all. She checked herself one last time in a small compact she'd thought to bring.  
"Perfect." She said aloud. But it wasn't a happy perfect. It was a shame it was being wasted on Klaus and her current face of dread.  
She pressed the door bell and heard it echo throughout the building. This setup could make the White house look pokey, thought Caroline, smiling at her own joke as the door opened. Oops, now he thought she was happy to see him. Rats.

"Good evening, Caroline." He smiled a hint of the devil in his voice. "Might I say you look… ravishing, tonight?"  
"You can say it." said Caroline, trying to sound indifferent. Why did her heart flutter like that? It remained calm when Tyler complimented her!  
"Come, come, Caroline." Said Klaus, a little more sternly – but still grinning like a Cheshire cat. "There's no need to be snarky."  
"I am NOT snarky!" She protested, forgetting her shield of indifference. "Now can I come in or is your idea of a date watching me freeze to death?"  
"No, you cannot come in, Caroline." He said, grabbing a jacket.  
"Excuse me?" She snapped.  
"We are going out." He grinned, linking his arm through hers and leading her off in the direction of the woods.

Caroline didn't like this. She didn't like it at all. He was leading her deep into the woods, straight into the darkness. The further they went in, the less Caroline could imagine where the heck they were. Maybe his idea of a date was murdering her violently in the night without a trace… it was romantic, she thought… but not the kind of romance she bought into.

He walked a few paces ahead of her now, leading the way. When he jumped down a muddy bank, she stopped abruptly.  
"Um… Klaus! I didn't bring shoes for this." She pointed to her delicate gladiator sandals… and the earthy bank Klaus would have her descend.  
"You're worse than Rebekah!" He scoffed, climbing back up. She didn't like being compared to Barbie Klaus, as Damon called her – though she was pretty sure he had a similar name for her. Klaus tucked one arm under Caroline's knees and picked her up. With her in his arms, he climbed down, slowly. When they'd reached the bottom, however, he still didn't let go.

He was gazing into Caroline's eyes, trying to work out what she was thinking; why she wasn't objecting to the way he was holding her. As delicately as she could manage, Caroline wriggled out of his embrace.  
"Thank you." She said, a tad snobbish.  
"Follow me." Said Klaus, smiling, an adventurous light in his eyes as he grabbed Caroline by the hand and they raced through the trees. Caroline heard the steady lapping of waves on the wind and instantly knew where they were. THE LAKE. The lake Tyler had suggested they visit just yesterday. Did Klaus know that? No, how could he…? She thought. As he brought her to the clearing, she gasped in awe – it was certainly an improvement from last time she'd been there.

Fairy lights twisted around and hung from the trees, even decorated the old boathouse with them. It looked like heaven. She hated herself for loving it. He treated her like she was special.  
"Wow, it's so pretty." Caroline smiled. She couldn't help but be touched by this. Though part of her wished it had been Tyler who'd thought of it.  
"A pretty picture, for a beautiful lady." Commented Klaus, rolling up his dark wash jeans. He shrugged off his dark denim jacket, and Caroline felt she had to avert her eyes – his snug thermal outlined every chiselled muscle perfectly.

Tyler had been tailing them since they'd left the Mansion. OK, so he didn't like playing the jealous boyfriend… but he could be the protective one, regardless. After all, Caroline had been so worried… He hid up behind a tree overlooking the slope down to the lake.

He'd seen Caroline's eyes light up at all of the decorations. Guilt crept through him; he'd never done anything so extravagant for his girl. He was lucky that Caroline adored him too much to go for this creep. Tyler glared as Klaus wound his fingers into Caroline's. She didn't object, and part of him wondered why.

He towed her down to the shore, his fingers slipping through hers as he bounded into the deliciously cool water. He dived letting the freshness ripple over him, he was in paradise. When he resurfaced, he noticed Caroline still stood warily on the beach. He looked at her adoringly. She was an inch from the water's edge – barefoot on the shingle, her sandals in one hand, the other up by her mouth.  
"Not coming in, love?" He beckoned. "The water's lovely."  
"I shouldn't," said Caroline, trying to resist the offer. It was like Klaus was the devil, and Tyler was her angel. She had to say "No." to him… but all too soon her resolve crumbled.

The temptation was too much for her and she ran, squealing and splashing into Klaus' waiting arms. What a jerk, thought Tyler.  
The pair splashed and swam around and over each other; Caroline's infectious giggle rang out every time Klaus touched her wet skin. Somehow, he ended up behind her, his drenched body just millimetres from her delicate, pink dress. Tyler squirmed as Klaus gently pressed his mouth to Caroline's ear.  
"Do you want to fly, Caroline?" He whispered, sending shock waves through her skin. She swivelled around, in his arms. They were too close for Tyler to feel comfortable.  
"What do you mean?" She asked.

Klaus brought her up to a rocky cliff edge; closer to Tyler's hiding spot. A sheer drop lay inches forward; the forest (with Tyler hidden somewhere in the overgrowth) stretched for miles behind.  
"Close your eyes." Whispered Klaus, his hands rested on her shoulders as he led her towards the edge. He let his hands slip down her figure until he held her by her waist. "Do you trust me?"  
"I trust you." She breathed, without thinking. Tyler felt anger ripple through him.  
"Then lean forward, and open your eyes, love."

She did as she was told. Her eyes flickered open and she took a huge gasp, her body telling her to run. She was high above the lake. It was all stretched out before her, like a map. Looking down, she saw her tiny reflection on the glassy, black lake. Looking up, she saw the night's sky was just as beautiful. Deep purple and black and not a cloud to be seen. Thousands of stars shone over them.  
"I'm flying!" She beamed, this was her Jack/Rose moment. He could almost hear her heart beating. He liked to think he had some influence over that, not just the sheer drop below.  
"The Stars have come out for you, Angel." He said softly. "You belong up there, among them, love." Her heart swelled.  
"You could have all of this," he went on, "and so much more, Caroline. Just let me show you how." He pleaded, already knowing what her answer would be.  
"Klaus…" she sighed, "You know I can't do that."

He pulled her back, and they crashed against each other. She felt herself overbalance on the ledge, but then his arms were around her. She was safe. He held her for a second; just appreciating what it was like to have her in his embrace. She sighed, and looked down. He loved her. He really did.

It was sad that she could never love him back. And in that moment, she hoped he'd find someone better than her. Who looked at the stars and _believed _she belonged among them. He was charming and romantic and soft, but he never showed that side of himself to anyone. Anyone but her, she realised. The guilt of stringing this along made her feel sick and she pushed his chest away from her.  
"What's the matter, love?" He asked, looking at her with concern.  
"You know what's the matter, Klaus." He swallowed, uncomfortably.  
"Tonight, you made this more than I could have ever hoped for. You gave me a chance, and that's all that I wanted. To give you a chance to see what life at my side could be like, love. To not only travel the world, but own it, see it for all its beauty. You're not ready for that yet, I understand that and I can wait. But know that every time I look at the stars I see you in them and what our life could be like together. It's in the stars, Caroline; one day you'll see that too." He finished, brushing a piece of hair behind her ear.

There was nothing more romantic than being told you remind someone of the stars, thought Caroline. This had been so _perfect_, so could not have designed a better "date" herself. The only thing that filled her heart with remorse, was that Klaus really thought she would learn to love him. He was convinced that one day she'd come running to him, asking for him to show her the beauties of the world.

She knew that wasn't going to happen. She had Tyler and he was all she wanted. If she had him, she didn't need the stars, or beauty, or titanic moments, or the world, or trees covered in fairy lights. He was enough for her, and that was what Klaus didn't understand.

"Thank you. I had a really nice time." Said Caroline, genuinely. They were back on the doorstep of the Mikaelson Mansion, both shrugging out of the chilly wind that had frozen their damp clothes.  
"You're welcome. My door is always open to you, Caroline." He said, reaching down and kissing her on the cheek. She was glad this was all he went for, but she still self-consciously searched for Tyler's Jeep. "He's not here, love." Said Klaus. "Goodnight, Caroline."  
He walked up to the door, and with a final look at her, disappeared inside.

Two seconds later Tyler's Jeep swung into view. She rushed over to it and let herself in.  
"Why are you so wet?" asked Tyler, keeping up pretences.  
"We went swimming in the lake." Explained Caroline, apologetically.  
"Well, I'll be honest… I thought the Original would have put up more of a fight." He smirked.  
"What do you mean?" snapped Caroline, she didn't like Tyler's tone.  
"Well, if he's trying to win you over, Caroline, he could have tried a bit harder than just a late night dip."  
"It was very romantic, actually, Tyler." She said, staring out of the window. He clenched his jaw. She didn't like him talking about her like she was some prize to be won.

They didn't speak again the whole ride home. Every muscle in Tyler's body was contracting painfully as he tried to regain control. Why did she have to act like that? If she wanted to live happily ever after with that scumbag she could just go right ahead – thought Tyler.  
Why did he have to act like that? Thought Caroline. But if he wanted to be the jealous boyfriend, who was she to stop him?

"I hope she was worth it." said Rebekah, bitterly. She'd sat on the staircase for about half an hour, waiting for her brother to return. She hadn't, however, anticipated he would be in quite such a good mood.  
"It was better than I could have even imagined it." Smiled Klaus, his mind preoccupied with thoughts of Miss Forbes.  
"Well, excuse me will I go puke," she spat, turning on her heel and heading for the kitchen. He rolled his eyes; Rebekah could be so spiteful when she wanted to be. He reached into his pocket, hoping to find his phone when his fingers closed around something else. It was smooth and circular – he didn't own anything like that.  
He pulled it out to examine it in the light and to his surprise he recognised it at once. Caroline's compact.

It seemed he and Miss Forbes would be seeing a little more of each other in the days to come. He smiled at the thought.


	8. Chapter 8

_delena1997 - thanks for the tip :)_

* * *

**Chapter Eight: **One Thought

Damon rolled over, stretching like a cat. He moaned as daylight blinded his squinting eyes. Whatever had just woken him was about to get swatted like a fly. He was having the most incredible Elena-free dream which…

…he had almost slipped straight back in to. Where did that buzzing sound get off disturbing him?

_BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ. BUZZ._

He slapped his hand over onto his bedside table, almost knocking the Victorian lamp onto the floor. First the damn phone woke him up, now it was playing hide and seek, he thought grimly, searching with his fingers. Eventually, and hugely annoyed, he sat up and stuck his head under the bed.

There it was, buzzing away and sliding across the shiny wooden floor. This had better be good.

**RECEIVED MESSAGE  
From: **_**Unknown**_**  
Time: 9:25  
Message: **Caroline kept her side of the bargain, now I'll keep mine. Tell Stefan to meet me at the graveyard, alone, at 11:00. I'll give him what he wants, a deal is a deal. – Klaus

Huh, as if he even needed to sign it. Damon knew that son of a witch anywhere.

1 hour and 35 minutes later, the Salvatore's were in position.

Stefan stood, hands in pockets, trying to remain as calm as possible despite who they were planning to meet. – Damon on the other hand…  
He was leaning against an old tomb, crunching on an apple. He didn't seem perturbed, for him this was more of a field trip. A fun, exciting visit to the land where Klaus gave him everything he wanted. A vampire could dream, right?

"You're early." Klaus appeared from between the trees, Rebekah on his flank.

"You're late." Damon shot back.

"You didn't come alone." The hybrid observed, glaring.

"Neither did you." Said Stefan, evenly.

Klaus narrowed his eyes. He expected that from Damon, but Stefan? No. Everything had changed since the 20s – the world had lost swing and Stefan had lost his sense of fun. What wasn't fun about throwing wolfsbane soaked darts at a werewolf – for example - Klaus would never know…

"Well, we might as well get this over with." He said, beckoning to his sister.

"So…" Damon eyed them cautiously, "…you're just going hand it over. Just like that?"

"A gentleman keeps his word." Klaus reasoned, as Rebekah slipped some old parchment into his hand. "But then, chivalry was dead by the time you were born, wasn't it?" He smirked. Being an all-powerful hybrid didn't make him above scoring cheap points.

"Yeah… but romance wasn't." grinned Damon, winking to Rebekah. She stared straight ahead, trying to hide the smile breaking onto her lips. Klaus snarled.

"Touch her again, Salvatore and here's what I'll do to that _romantic_ heart of yours." He mocked, taking the scroll and crumpling it in his fist. He sent the scrunched up ball flying, and Stefan caught it, effortlessly.

"You touch Elena, Klaus, and here's what _I'll_ do to _you_." Bit back Damon, crushing his apple in one balled fist.

"Oh, I'd pay to see you try." Laughed Klaus, cruelly, then he and Rebekah sped away into the forest.

Stefan glared at Damon.

"When you've quite finished judging, Saint Stefan," smirked Damon, "isn't there something you want to read?"  
His brother swallowed the urge to scold Damon, and turned his attention back to what they had really come for. Carefully, he straightened out the ball of yellowed parchment and began to read.  
Damon's triumphant smile faded as he saw his brother's eyes narrow. Klaus couldn't give them a false spell, he thought, snatching the paper to look himself.  
Written in scraggly italic symbols was the entire spell… but it wasn't in English.

"Oh, GREAT." Spat Damon, bitterly. "It's written in Voodoo. Someone call the witchy translator."

"So what does it say, Hermione?" asked Damon, impatiently. They were back at the Boarding House, Bonnie sat in one of the Salvatore's arm chairs with Damon peering over her shoulder.

Bonnie was slightly annoyed at herself and COMPLETELY annoyed with Damon. For the past 25 minutes he'd repeated himself like a third grader on a long journey. It made her half insane. And now even the spell was mocking her - the symbols dancing about and swimming all over the page. She was exhausted and she knew it. Which was why she was so irritated with herself… why did she always give in when a Salvatore called for help? Could they not last 5 minutes without her?

Damon drummed his fingers on the back of her chair, unnervingly close to where her neck was resting. She leaned forward, unsettled, and sighed.

"It's not good." She said, solemnly. "This is a _really _complicated spell."

"But you can do it, right?"

"Yes, I think I can – I just need to build my strength up." She nodded.

"Great, so are we good, wonder-witch?" He straightened up, feeling very pleased with himself.

"Well, not exactly…" She mumbled, stopping Damon in his tracks. "It's not only difficult, but it's dangerous too, Damon."

"How dangerous, exactly?"

"There's a chance…" she hesitated, "There's a chance that Stefan could end up… _dead_."

"As in… remain undead-dead or… permanently-dead?" Bonnie just looked at him. Her expression alone spelled it out.

"I can do this spell, Damon. The question is whether Stefan is willing to take the risk."

Damon could have punched something. This day was turning out not nearly how he wanted it to. He should be relaxing right now, happy in the knowledge they'd got one over on Klaus. Instead, he'd been rudely awoken by the hybrid, had had to call Broom-Hilda (of all people) to _ask for help_ and found out there's a good chance his brother would wind up dead in the near future… yep, he really needed to floor someone – and right now the Lockwood kid stood on his doorstep seemed like a pretty good candidate.

In fairness, he hadn't just shown up. The rest of the group where inside, but last time Damon had checked Hybrid-Ken wasn't part of the crowd.

"Who invited the fleabag?" said Damon, eyeing Tyler suspiciously.

"I did." Said Caroline appearing behind the Salvatore, arms crossed.

"Oh, I'm sorry," said Damon sarcastically, "I forgot you owned this house." Caroline just glared at him. Elena may have a soft spot for him, but she wasn't feeling the love right now.

"Let him in, Damon." Called Stefan from his seat beside Elena. Tyler nodded at him, appreciatively. Damon just sighed.

"This group really has gone to the dogs." He smirked at his own joke.

Caroline wished she could think of a comeback, but all that came to mind was "Bite me!" – and she didn't think that was appropriate in the situation. She slid her hand into Tyler's, determined to abolish any hard feelings over the Klaus-thing last night.

"Hey, Care. You didn't call me last night." Tyler said, offering her a small smile.

"I didn't think you'd want me to." She told him, the look in her eyes unreadable.

There was something between them and Caroline couldn't quite figure out what. Something had broken the circuit, blocked the signal – they weren't in tune anymore. The girl refused that one date had the power to do that to them.

"When you two have quite finished discussing your shameful lack of phone sex…" interrupted Damon, who had repositioned himself by the fireplace, "Can we get on with this little Powwow?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered why she bothered herself with Damon.

Stefan was the first to speak: "Well, Caroline kept her end of the bargain with Klaus last night. Or… so I gathered." His eyes flicked between the conflicted couple opposite. Caroline nodded.

"Yes, Klaus texted me last night-"

"Whoa, WHAT?" interrupted Tyler. "What do you mean Klaus texted you, Care? You gave him your number?" She shifted, uncomfortable.

"Calm it, Teen Wolf." Patronised Damon, already bored. "Barbie was just kindly helping Stefan, so let it go."

Elena blinked. That almost sounded like Damon defending Caroline. Apparently, everyone else was just as surprised and when Damon looked up, he quickly said:

"What? I don't want to drag this out – Wolf-erine over there might leave fleas in the sofa." He justified.

Bonnie groaned and rolled her eyes. Couldn't he ever be mature?

"Alright Witchy McJudgerson," he sent a devilish smile over to Bonnie which tempted her into smiling back – if faintly. "Why don't you tell the rest of the little girl scouts our news?"

Bonnie cleared her throat and looked at the expectant faces of her best friends. This wasn't going to be pleasant.  
"This morning Stefan and Damon got the spell from Klaus. I've read the instructions and I know what to do. With a little preparation, I can transition a vampire back into a human."

Nobody said anything for a few seconds.

"How does that work?" asked Caroline, slowly.

"It's very complex and… risky for the vampire involved. To perform it I would have to drain him of every drop of his vampire blood." Elena's eyes widened.

"But that's _it_, isn't it, Bonnie?" asked Elena sheepishly – that sounded quite enough to her.

"No…" hesitated the witch, wondering how much she should share with her fragile friend. "I would then… have to sterilise the heart with vervain and transfuse human blood into the body of the vampire."

"Human blood…?" gasped Elena.

"Yes, blood bags should suffice… but I need a certain amount from the doppelganger, too." Her brunette friend nodded, swallowing hard on the sick feeling rising in her throat. "Then I'll restart the heart of the vampire and they'll take their first breath as a human again." Finished Bonnie.

She made it seem like she was baking an apple pie, thought Elena. It was finally dawning on her that cheating nature didn't come without its fair share of risk – and often it was the innocents that got caught in the crossfire. Stefan may want to become human, but what led him to feeling that? She would never be able to live with herself if he died changing for her.

The group looked at one another – even Damon seemed a little shell-shocked at Bonnie's news. This would be more dangerous than they had imagined. Was a life free of bloodlust really worth that price?

Shortly after the revelation from Bonnie, the group had parted. Nobody much felt in the mood after that – especially not Elena. She'd waved her friends goodbye, one by one – Caroline leading Tyler away, Bonnie with a thick grimoire tucked under her arm and Stefan (he was helping a hand in keeping the squirrel population down).

That just left her, alone in the Boarding house… with Damon. They were reclining on two opposite sofas – Elena constantly shifting in her seat. She could never be comfortable with this much tension floating around… She had to say something. This was too much.

"Are you going to do it, Damon?" she asked, finally breaking the silence.

"Do what?" He asked.

"Become human again."

"Maybe." He said, tucking his hands beneath his head. In truth, he hadn't given it much thought.

"I've told Stefan not to do it." She said, quietly. "It might not work and I don't want to see you get hurt."

"I heal pretty fast, Elena." He muttered, darkly.

"No you don't, Damon." She contradicted, rolling onto her side so she could see him properly. "You haven't healed from what happened at the lake."

"You're right." He said suddenly. "You can break my spine or crack my head – but my heart…" He trailed off, the end of that sentence hanging, unsaid.

"Why are you still here, Damon?" she asked. The question had haunted her since Stefan had brought him back.

"Are you telling me to go?" He snapped, turning to face her.

"No!" She said hurriedly. "I'll never ask that." She promised. "It's just… I thought you'd just go ahead and leave. I thought that's what you would want."

"That's what I thought I wanted," he admitted. "But there's something about this town. It is home. Not many vampires can say they belong anywhere, but… I can. Besides, you lot would miss me too much." He finished with a smirk. Elena was glad to see him smile, even if it was crooked.

On that cool-ish August night three different friends lay in three different beds. But they all shared one thought. One consuming, sleep-depriving thought…

_{Damon}_

"You won, brother. It's OK, I'm over it."

Damon thought over his conversation with Stefan and smiled. It was a smile that only touched the surface, but he knew it was believable. It always had been before and he'd had a lot of practise. But Stefan was right; Damon wasn't "over it". He wasn't okay with the fact that once again, he was the second choice. Stefan had got his way yet again, and yeah, he probably _did _deserve her more. But did Damon deserve to disappointed? All he wanted to do was switch it off, accepting second place was torment enough without feeling it all as well.

Heartbreak was something Damon wasn't familiar with. Sure, he'd had his fair share – but it was always followed by him drowning it all out. Ripping a few young girls throats out, letting the predator take over before he allowed the humanity back in. That's what he wanted to do right now.

Humanity wasn't a good thing - sure it came with love and compassion, but it also came with pain and grief and loss; like a Pandora's box – once you opened it to let the good into your life again… it brought the pain and regret of the bad flooding back with it.

But this time was different. He was going to feel it all. He was going to let it take him, because if he pushed away his humanity he pushed her away too. And he couldn't lose her. She'd chosen Stefan that day but that didn't mean she was his forever. He'd lost the battle, but she was _worth_ a war and for that – he was sticking around.

_{Elena}_

"Stefan, I made my decision. I love you, not Damon."

It was the worst lie Elena had ever told. Not only because she knew it was simply not true – but because everybody else did too. She did love Stefan – he was right for her. He was good and honest and he always did the right thing. Damon was selfish and reckless… but there was something about him. Something that Stefan just didn't have.

She couldn't explain it. It was almost like… the feeling of having Damon around her. It consumed her. He excited her – the danger enticed her… but being there, next to him – she felt safe. She knew that he'd never do anything to hurt her but sometimes he made the wrong choice. Chose the wrong path, made unforgivable mistakes. Huh, unforgivable. So many times she'd thought that about him… but every time, in the end all he needed to do was look at her and he was forgiven.

Maybe that's what love was. People weren't defined by a list of mistakes – but by how many people could find it within them to forgive. She would always forgive Damon, she knew that for sure. She just didn't know whether that was a good or a bad thing.

_{Stefan}_

"It will always be you, Stefan."

He shook his head. As much as he wanted that to be true… he just didn't buy it. Elena couldn't admit her feelings right now because that proved that she hadn't made her decision after all. The argument had been for nothing – nothing had changed and nothing was solved. As much as he loved Elena, and he knew how much this was destroying her… he knew that Damon deserved her, perhaps more than he did. Damon had to fight for her.

Stefan had won her heart in an instant, he'd roughed the hard times with her. But Damon just came into her life and chiselled away at her heart, slowly taking more and more for himself – Elena herself hadn't even noticed, until her heart was waned perfectly into two. Now she had to decide which half she wanted more. Which brother she can't bear to loose, even if it means sacrificing the other. And by everything good, Stefan hoped she would choose him.

It was selfish, he knew that. It was cruel, too – to wish something like that on his brother. But Elena, she was worth being selfish over, being cruel. She was worth it… and to lose her? He might just lose himself in the process.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine: **Right Now, In his Arms

Elena panted as she turned the corner onto Maple Street. Since Alaric had died she'd let her training slip – and now she was feeling the consequences. A whole body's worth of painful, groaning muscles was her punishment. She inhaled deeply, it was only a few hundred metres now to her house… but even so, her feet begged her to give up.

She was just about to set off again when a _buzz _from her pocket stopped her in her tracks. Huh, saved by the _buzz, _she thought, smiling…

…a smile which was soon well and truly wiped off her face by what she read.

**Message Received at 09:22  
Bonnie said:  
**Stefan's ready. Meet me at the BH in half an hour. Hope you're OK :) – B xx

Elena swallowed hard. It wasn't like this was a big shock, she told herself. They'd been planning this for days… she just never thought it would all go down so fast. She hastily tapped out her reply – the choice of walking over jogging snatched away from her – before half running, half limping home.

**Message Sent at 09:23  
You said:  
**OK. See you there. E x

"Excuse me." Said Bonnie, agitatedly. Damon stood in the doorway between her and the boarding house and she wasn't in the mood to play.

"We meet again, Wicked Witch of the West!" He smiled, narrowing his ocean blue eyes.

"Let me in, Damon." She sighed, trying to push him away. He flinched minutely at her touch.

"Play nice, Witchy." He sneered, twisting a strand of her hair between his fingers. Bonnie's heart raced at the delicate way he made it dance… the way he played with it, it was almost fond… affectionate.

She whipped her head out of his reach, angry that she'd been taken in so easily – the magic in her screaming to cause some serious vampire pain. Who was she to deny her gift? She gritted her teeth and watched Damon's expression change.

His face contorted with pain, fingers tearing at his head as if he wanted to rip it off. He winced at his slid down to the floor. That's enough, thought Bonnie, cutting of the desire and power to do any more damage. Victorious, she loped past his crumpled body. Elena appeared behind Bonnie at the door.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Elena, cautiously, gesturing to the groaning form of Damon.

"How long have you got?" said Bonnie, without a hint of amusement.

Ten minutes later, when Damon's head (and pride) had recovered, Elena, Stefan, Bonnie and the vampire himself where sat in a circle in the sitting room.  
Damon slumped down opposite Bonnie, looking like he wanted to rip her throat out. He probably did. But both Bonnie and he knew that he wasn't going to try anything… she was far from defenceless. Turning to Elena, she opened her grimoire.

"Remember I told you the process of changing a vampire into a human?" Elena nodded. "Well, I lied. I completely made that up."

"Cunning…" complimented Damon, bitterly. "I like it." He flashed the witch a spiteful smile, and Bonnie's lip curled. Those sparkling teeth repulsed her more than his touch.

"I didn't want Jeremy or the other's getting involved." She justified.

"So how do you perform the spell, Bonnie?" asked Stefan – he was well practised at ignoring Damon's antics.

"Well… first, I need to link your life, Stefan, to a human one. It's a simple spell – but it's binding and not to be taken lightly." She explained. "Once you are bound to a human life, I can start the transition. I won't be easy or painless," she warned. "It can take up to three days according to what Klaus gave us."

"How does it work?" asked Elena, her voice riddled with worry.

"Stefan's life force and the human's will swap. Stefan will gain however many years the human has left to live, he will age and his body will become human again. However, for this spell to be completed, a vampire must be created in the human Stefan is linked to." They digested her words.

"Where are we going to find someone willing to become a vampire to save Stefan?" Elena wondered, sadly.

"That's what this handy little thing called compulsion is for." Said Damon, smiling wryly.

"No." said Bonnie firmly. "I won't trick anyone into this. Nobody innocent suffers, Damon. Understand?" She said, sternly. He met her eyes and was almost intimidated by the fire that burned there. Almost.

"I'm afraid no-can-do, Hermione. No human is going to willingly become a vampire around here." He said, dryly.

"That's where you're wrong." It was her turn to be smug now. "My cousin Lucy knows of a teenager whose parents are vampires and she desperately wants to become one."

"So you're going to play Saint Sabrina by granting some messed up teen their wish?" asked Damon, sceptically.

"I think that's a great solution, Bonnie." smiled Stefan, gratefully. He sent a warning glance over to his brother. Damon just shook his head.

"So, is this girl coming here?" asked Elena – she was much happier with this alternative. As long as it meant Stefan's life wasn't in mortal danger.

"Yes, tomorrow on the train from Norfolk." Said Bonnie. Her eyes flicked triumphantly to Damon: "I've offered her a bed here for a couple of days." Damon glared at her, but she just smiled.

"You really _are_ quite the wicked witch aren't you?" He spat.

"I preferred Saint Sabrina, but wicked witch will suffice." she smiled, sweetly. Elena's eyes flicked between them. They were even more hostile than usual. Bonnie swiftly stood up, clutching the grimoire to her chest. "I'll leave you three to sort the rest out," she said, "I've got to go and help Caroline… uh, wash her hair." And with that she turned on her heel and pranced out of the boarding house.

As she closed the door, Damon lobbed a vase after her and it shattered on the wooden frame. Elena gasped – he'd cut that sickeningly close. The smashed pieces lay scattered on the wooden floor.

"Damon! That was expensive." Complained Stefan, annoyed.

"Send the bill to Bonnie." He fumed, storming out of the room.

Stefan sighed and sat down on the couch next to Elena. He rubbed her legs and she smiled through the worry.

"What does this bonding thing involve?" Bonnie had send "binding" and she didn't like the sound of that.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's anything dangerous." He said. He certainly wasn't concerned, noticed Elena. He was calmer than her and it was HIS life in the balance.

"Do you think it's really worth it?" she asked, softly.

"Of course." He answered without thinking. "Elena if there's a chance I could live a normal, human life with you than I'm taking it – no matter the cost." He cupped her face in his hands. "I love you Elena, but I don't want you to feel responsible for this if…" he trailed off. He didn't want to think about the end of that sentence.

"If it doesn't go to plan." She finished for him. She swallowed hard. "I just don't know how I'd live without you, Stefan." She whispered, and he folded her in his arms.

"Don't even think about that," he told her. "I will never leave you, Elena. Until the day you look me in the eye and tell me that you don't want me with you anymore, I won't ever leave you alone." He promised, between kisses. He traced the line from her ear down to her neck, planting soft pecks here and there. She sighed, happily. Right now, in his arms – she had never felt more at home.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten: **Wicker Chair

Elena yawned. It was a quarter to midnight already. Huh, she hadn't even realised. Tired and aching from her jog that morning, she lay her novel to rest on the bed side table. She reached for the switch on her lamp when something made her jump. Her heart skipped a beat – what the hell was… _Of course_ – her phone. It was always that infernal _Buzzzzzz_.

**Message Received at 23:46  
Damon said:  
**Cute PJs. I'm in the tree outside – let me in? ;)

She knew she ought to be annoyed as she read those words. She couldn't just let him rule her life like this - especially when so much was at stake with Stefan. She was half tempted to do the "right" thing and ignore him… but then, who was that the right thing for? Certainly not her. With Damon she could forget all of that stuff, for the few hours she had drifting in and out of sleep with him… thoughts of Stefan and the impending clouds of doom that seemed to be a constant feature in Mystic Fall's skies were flushed away. Blocked by his total inability to be worried about anything. Well, either that or he did a hell of a good job of hiding it.

Sighing as she gave in, she slipped out from under the covers and flipped open the latch on the window. As she hopped back to bed, Damon climbed through, letting a deliciously cool draught in behind him. He closed the window with a snap.

"Hey, Gilbert." He smiled, running a hand through his dishevelled hair.

"I can't stay up late tonight," she informed him – hoping he couldn't hear the disappointment in her voice. "I'm going to the train station tomorrow with Bonnie to pick up Shannon."

"Who's Shannon?" asked Damon in confusion, as he settled on her dresser.

"Shannon Taylor…" She said, trying to jog his memory, "Wants to become a vampire…? Bonnie arranged for her to live with you…?"

"Oh, the teenager with a death wish. Why didn't you say so?" He grinned. "Shannon what's-it?"

"Taylor." She said, sliding her legs under the duvet.

"Huh, sounds like a little brat." He huffed. Licking his lips he searched the table top beneath him. "Where's my bourbon?"

"This isn't a bar, Damon." Scoffed Elena, "If you want Bourbon it's self-service from now on." He rolled his eyes.

"I'll add it to your shopping list on the way out, shall I?"

There was silence for a minute, both of them studying each other from the corner of their eyes.

"It's been a while since we did this." She said, finally voicing what they were both thinking.

"You missed me then." He said with smug satisfaction.

"One day you're going to suffocate from that huge ego of yours." She teased, her eyes sparkling.

"Ouch." He mocked, clutching his heart. "I don't like you feisty."

"I'll stop being feisty when you stop flattering yourself." She laughed. He rolled his eyes and in a blur he was next to her, reclining in an old wicker chair.

"Come on, Elena. There must be _something _you like about me…" Elena's eyes widened in amusement. "What's my best trait?" He asked, cocking his head. Humoring him, she tapped a finger to her lips as she thought.

"Well… it's not your reckless behaviour or your regard for other people's feelings…" She mused.

"Ugh, details…" he groaned, "Skip to the part where you tell me how sexy I am." His sharp teeth flashed as he spoke.  
Elena found her eyes drawn to them… or was it his lips she found so… fascinating?

Her eyes flicked up to find meet his quizzical gaze. He had noticed her looking and she could see the smug amusement and pleasure on his face. He studied her in return. Something intense burned in her eyes and he desperately fought the urge to close the limited inches between them.

Her chocolate hair cascaded elegantly, hanging like a curtain over her pale neck. But for once, and for Damon this was a rare exception, her jugular wasn't what he was interested in. His icy blue eyes, melting in the heat building between them, slowly scanned every inch of her face. Her thick brown lashes, the elegant, stark curves of her eyebrows. That cute button nose and then those lips…

Neither of them noticed as their noses touched. Maybe they couldn't feel it. They were so numb… numb from the powerful chemistry of being so close to each other. Butterflies started to form in Elena's stomach as she felt his cool breath on her cheek. Her bottom lip trembled. He was only an inch away from her now. If she leaned forward just a little…

…but she didn't need too. Because he crept forward and pressed his lips to hers.

At first it felt forced… uncomfortable. Elena's butterflies were swarming, threatening to make her sick. But slowly, she let herself relax. She lost herself in their kiss, in that moment of pure natural passion - all the emotions she'd kept so securely locked away burst out. In that moment, she knew exactly what she wanted. _Who _she wanted. His touch pushed Stefan out of her mind.

Sliding her hands up his chest, she stroked his cheek as it moved in unison with hers. Her fingers tangled into his raven black hair - not that she could see it. Her eyes were too tightly shut. Nothing was distracting her from this. She hadn't known how much she'd wanted it, how much she'd longed for it until this moment. Her heart was exploding with every beat, the pressure of those suppressed feelings too much for her to take.

His hands slid down onto her waist as she parted their lips, her lungs screaming for air. His eyes slowly opened and he almost didn't believe what had just happened. But sure enough, she was there, secure in his arms. Her eyelids were still closed and he could see her eyes moving frantically beneath them. She lifted her lashes just a crack and saw him watching. She sighed. This couldn't end now. Her heart, which had yearned for this, had finally found what it had been searching for, she was sure it would break if it finished now. Her hands clasped around his neck, she pulled herself up onto his lap, leaving the duvet behind. Something like joy and utter devotion swept through her as she slid her legs on top of his. He could almost feel her heart beating through her chest as she brought her parted lips to his.

She pulled him tighter into her. She didn't know the name of what she was feeling right now… but she was pretty sure that if "love" had a bad-boy brother, than that would just about cover it.

They sat, arms wound round each other, squashed into the wicker chair. Both their hearts were beating double-time and they gulped in the air. A happy swell rose in Elena, all the way to her lips and she beamed, resting her head under his chin.

"Elena-"

"Shhhhh." She hushed him. There was no need to spoil this moment with words.

"Elena!" He forced her to shift round in his arms and they sat face to face. Her smile disappeared at the look in this eyes. "Stefan," he mumbled and she gasped. All of it came flooding back to her. _Stefan_. How could she forget him? Elena pressed their lips together to silence his brother, a small peck. Even so, it excited her. At the same time it made her feel... _dirty_. She'd forgotten Stefan in a heartbeat. What kind of person did that make her? She slipped out of his embrace, and tore her heart in the process. Her head might want to whip her for what she'd done, but her heart was in seventh heaven.

"I know." She replied quietly as she sat back down on the bed. "I love him, Damon."

"Then what are we doing here?" He asked, desperately. He didn't sound mad, that would have killed her. What replaced the anger in his voice was something a million times worse. _Hurt_. She wanted to kiss him again. To tell him that it was him, _and only him_, that she wanted. But it just wasn't true. She couldn't tell him it would always be Stefan, either. She didn't even have the courage to do that... She loved Stefan, but part of her couldn't forget what it had felt like to have Damon next to her, her hands woven into his hair, his lips moving against her own...

"What are you doing here Elena?" He said, angry, confused tears blurring his vision.

She didn't reply, she just gazed at the floor. She was just as confused as he was. Should she tell him she loved him? No. She knew it was true, she believed that more than she'd ever believed anything. But what did that mean for her and Stefan? She couldn't do that to him, she couldn't do it to Damon...  
So did she tell him she _didn't _love him? That was an even worse option... she could never live with herself if...

His hands cupped her face and he forced her to look at him. "_What are you doing here, Elena?_" He repeated, louder.

She was going to do it. She'd chosen the better option. If she was ever going to say it... it would be now.

"Damon, I love..."

"Him." He finished for her, though his voice was barely a whisper. "Stefan, always and forever. I get it."

Desperate tears fell from her eyes - he didn't understand...  
He looked away, suddenly frustrated. He'd been so sure that this was the moment… the moment she realised that she felt something for him too. But she just shut down whenever she got close.

Elena almost fell forwards, as suddenly he was gone. The wicker chair was empty and her curtains billowed as the window swung open. He'd left her. Her heart heaved and as she exhaled a shaky breath it felt like it was going to plummet through the floor.  
Her head fell into her hands. What had she done? She hadn't told him. And now he would think...

Was it any wonder? She hadn't been sure herself what she felt about him until a few minutes ago. She'd been so cold to him, pushing him away. But now she knew. She'd been confused because with Stefan it had all been so simple. They'd met and they'd slipped immediately into place with each other. Love had washed over her in smooth, calming waves in a tormented world. She'd been so sure no one would ever make her feel the way he did. But she was wrong. Damon had won her over slowly. With him she hadn't waded into love... she was falling. Falling for him.

Angry with herself, she smacked the duvet down over her legs again and smashed into the pillows. She wasn't going to go to sleep, she promised, until she'd figured this out. What she wanted. WHO she wanted to be with. It couldn't be that difficult could it? Her mind swirled with thoughts of Damon and Stefan, Stefan and Damon… Defan and Stamon… Delena? Oh _God_...


	11. Chapter 11

I would just like to apologuise for how long I took to update! I had a lot of stuff on and this chapter really pushed me - I don't think I'll ever think it's perfect :/ Anyway... hope you like it and you haven't forsaken this story :P - Iris SM

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: **You, Me and 300 Miles of Open Road

"What's the sponsored silence in aid of?" said Damon, his knuckles white as he gripped the wheel.

He and Elena were tearing down the main highway out of Mystic Falls. Bonnie had called earlier that morning to confirm the plan: Elena and Damon were meeting Bonnie, Stefan and Shannon at a site of magical ground in Norfolk. Conveniently, she'd only _just_ realised she needed to draw extra power from that spot… and that landed Elena alone in a car with the man she'd kissed and tossed aside all in one night. _Last _night.

"Come on," he coaxed, "It's just you, me and 300 miles of open road, baby. Don't tell me you're just going to ignore me the whole way there." She shifted uncomfortably. His words were joking, but his voice was as black as night.

She bit her lip as she tried to think of what to say. What did you tell the man you loved but could never be with? She'd _kissed _him, after all. She couldn't exactly say the feeling was one-sided anymore. What made it worse was that he knew that too.

"Really, if silence was an Olympic event-"

"Why are you doing this, Damon?" she said, suddenly.

"Me?" He choked in strangled disbelief.

"Don't act like you don't know what you're doing to me." She retorted, staring straight ahead. She didn't know what would happen if she looked at him.

"What _I'm _doing to _you_?" He scoffed, an incredulous light dancing in his eyes.

"You're doing it right now! You _know _it kills me but you still do it! Sometimes I even think you enjoy it."

"Oh yeah, because it's YOUR heart getting trampled here, Elena. It's YOU who's being strung along while someone plays eenie meenie miney mo. YOU'RE the one who-"

Each accusation cut into her like a knife and suddenly she couldn't keep her eyes from him any longer. She turned to face him, but it felt like she'd just been smashed in the face. His eyes were tortured and he was practically shaking with hatred – for her, for what was going on between them… she didn't know. His grip on the wheel was so tight he was starting to make dents and she could see a mist building up behind his lashes. He wasn't… crying? No…

_Oh God… _it made her heart rush. She really shouldn't have looked at him but now that she had… a heavy lump curled into her throat. Her vision fogged, though she couldn't shake it from him. Now his face was encircled by a blurred frame of tears that was starting to overflow.

"Stop, Damon." She choked out, her voice breaking as she said his name. Her voice sounded as mangled as her heart was. She saw him sigh ever so slightly – he didn't enjoy this anymore than she did.

"Why Elena? Am I wrong? Did I say something that wasn't true?" She looked down, ashamed as a cascade began to fall. He was right, of course. Her silence condemned her and his lips curved into a smile that was anything but happy. "If this kills you so much then why don't you end it now? It's not hard, Elena. Just choose."

Her heart stopped. Choose? Now? He couldn't possibly expect her to…

"What about Stefan?"

"Why is it always about HIM, Elena?" He yelled, suddenly overcome with rage. Elena flinched. "Why is it always Stefan?"

"Stop the car, Damon." She demanded, her pulse quickening as he swerved madly. He wasn't concentrating on the road…

A solid wall of air smashed into her, knocking her sideways… there was a sickening crunch as something collided with the back of her head – just as it all went black. Darkness consumed her. The air was torn from her lungs as she felt the car lurch forward…

A solid wall of air smashed against her and she crumpled into the seat… but… _oh god_…  
She heard what happened next before she felt it. A sickening crunch as the window collided with her skull… and… everything flickered to black.

Someone was screaming… the sound tore at her, clawing her skin like talons… it tore at her, every cell fracturing, it was such a haunting, deathly scream…

Elena's eyes shifted beneath the lids. She struggled to breathe, gasping for air - her throat felt like it had been burned from the inside out. She swallowed painfully, each breath felt like a mouthful of daggers. But it was over. She knew that – if nothing else. She snuggled closer to whatever she was clinging to. The icy cool arms locked around her soothed her steaming head.  
"Elena," Croaked a voice. She felt his chin move above her head.

She tore her eyes open but she might as well not have bothered. She was still immersed in black. Panic streaked through her before her vision focused… with a shaky breath, she realised it was just Damon's shirt. She was safe. She was alive – and so was he.  
"What… what happened?" she whispered. Tears of pain erupted in her eyes – her throat was on fire. His arms tightened around her.

"I'm sorry." He mumbled, his apology wasn't lost on her. "I- I could have killed-"

"It's OK. I'm OK." She whispered, hastily. Guilt racked through her – she'd pushed him to close control…

"But-"

"Though you could have warned me," she laughed through the searing pain of her throat. "If I knew you drove like such a lunatic I would have walked to Norfolk." He didn't laugh. "Don't worry about it." She said, quickly, her fingers scrunching as cold air attacked her scratched throat.

"How can you say that?"

"Because I forgive you." She pulled herself from his arms and caught his face in her hands. He didn't meet her eyes. "Because you're right. Because…" she swallowed, "Because…"

Her heart told her what to say. She _knew _what to say. She even wanted to say it. But at the last moment her voice faltered. The words failed her. He smiled faintly.

"I understand." He mumbled, softly. "And," his voice hitched, "I understand that Stefan is who you love. He is your first choice." He didn't hide the reluctance in his voice. "Well, you… you are _my _first choice Elena." He whispered. "I don't think I could let you go if I tried…"

She shifted in his embrace, her cheek settling on his chest. Something faint padded against the side of her face. It tickled and she smiled, despite the situation. Then she realised what it was… it was his heart. She could feel it beating and it drummed out what she should say next.

"Then don't." She pushed herself tighter to him. "Never let me go, Damon."


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve: **If there really is a Heaven

"Are they here yet, Bonnie?"

Stefan stared dejectedly out of the window. The summer weather had gone and now rain had launched an endless assault on the old Salvatore lake house. The whole scene was washed out and grey… it kind of matched Stefan's mood.  
"No, Stefan. I think-"  
"But it's been three days. They should be here by now." Bonnie swallowed. She knew that just as well as he did.  
"There's probably just traffic. Look, Stefan, I really think we should…"  
"I can't do this without her, Bonnie." He turned to face her. There was desperation in his voice but his face remained blank. "You understand that, right?"  
"I do but…" She hesitated. She couldn't imagine what it was like for him. All she could think of was when Jeremy had seen all those ghosts. She'd felt so helpless against them. "We're running out of time. The full moon is in four days and if you haven't changed by then…"  
"Then we wait until the constellations have realigned." He said, firmly.  
"Stefan, waiting for the stars to come back to their positions is… you've got to be _exact_ – and that's not easy! I don't know why it has to be the same night's sky as it was when the Originals were created and I don't like it at all. It gives us a brutal deadline. So, you can't pass this up. If you love her, you'd know what she want you to do."  
"And what's that then, Bonnie?" He tried to let Bonnie's care fill the empty feeling inside of him. But… she wasn't Elena.  
"I could bind you tonight. It's a simple spell, Stefan." Taking a step towards him, she held his face in her hands – forcing him to look at her. "Let me do this."

Their gazes locked for a moment and he allowed her compassion to flow into him. Neither of them knew how long they'd stood like that. He just examined her. Every inch of her face like he was just seeing her for the first time. He'd never known how…

A ghostly white figure tore his eyes from hers as Shannon walked slowly towards them. She was skinny, almost skeletal and the bones in her knees stuck out when she moved. She was only 16… but she looked so frail. Her skin was like snow and cold to the touch too. He'd found that out a few days before and had tried to avoid doing it again. She seemed unaffected by it and persistently wore pale summer dresses (even as the sky darkened by the day). Her hair was the lightest blonde – so white it was only a few shades from being albino. She looked like she could break at any moment but it didn't seem to alarm her.

"Stefan," the girl paused, her voice was trembling. "You know Bonnie is right."  
Her icy blue eyes pleaded him. They were far colder looking than Damon's but he found they could hold so much more warmth. This was what she needed and it was what he wanted. Elena or no Elena.  
"Fine, tonight it is." He smiled to her. "Just, promise me you'll call Elena." Bonnie nodded solemnly. She knew this wasn't a light thing to ask of Stefan… but it was necessary, she told herself.

As he strode across the room and left with Shannon (his newly adopted shadow), she pulled out her cell and punched in the numbers. She prayed to whoever was listening that someone would pick up this time.  
_Rriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.  
Rriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing.  
Rriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. _Bonnie's hopes crumbled around her.

"Shouldn't you get that?"  
"Get what?" asked Elena slamming the trunk of the convertible shut. Damon shook his head in amusement.  
"You're taking this whole vow of silence a little bit far, don't you think?"  
"I don't know what you mean." She shrugged as he slung her bag over his shoulder.  
"C'mon, I'm not stupid, Elena. You've been ignoring Bonnie's calls all day."  
"And you're sticking up for her?" She stared in surprise. Hugging her jacket closer, they made a break for it through the rain.  
"No… I'm just intrigued to know what she did." He replied with a smirk as they stepped out of the downpour.

She sniffed, shivering uncontrollably. He took her hand and rubbed the icy cold fingers. Without hesitation, he used this to snatch the phone from her pocket and pull it to his ear. "Well, if you're not going to answer it – you can't stop me!" He blurted as he rushed over to the other side of the parking lot. Her scream in annoyance lost in the howling wind.

Damon chuckled as he raised the phone to his ear.

"Oh my god! Elena!" choked Bonnie, startled.  
"SURPRISE!" He sang, a wide smirked breaking on to his lips.  
"Oh… it's _you_."  
"Nice to speak to you too, Bonnie."  
"Why are you in such a good mood? And where the heck are you two?" She hissed.  
"Umm, the Bennett Bed & Breakfast as it happens." He glanced back over to the building and almost laughed at the glare Elena had fixed him with.  
"My cousin's place? Damon you're three miles away from Norfolk. Stefan's going crazy over here." Bonnie could have punched him. Didn't he ever think of his brother?  
"Hey, don't stake the messenger. Elena's the one who made me stop." She found that hard to believe.  
"Elena can't _make _you do anything you don't want to do, Damon."  
"What can I say? I'm a sucker for a damsel in distress."  
"What?"  
"Besides I had a little… _accident_ with the car and… let's just say it's taking early retirement after this."  
"You crashed the car?! Is Elena OK?" She couldn't BELIEVE this! Well, actually… it was Damon. So yeah, she could.  
"Elena's just dandy, Hermione. You and Stefan go practise your spells in the broom cupboard. We'll be there tomorrow."  
"Whatever. Just tell Elena that we're binding Stefan and Shannon tonight." She huffed and snapped the phone shut.  
"Consider it done, Witchy McJudgerson."

"She's upset isn't she?" frowned Elena when he re-joined her.  
"Since when did you have super-sonic hearing?" He said, narrowing his eyes.  
"I could tell by the smile on your face."

They walked into the foyer of the most old-fashioned hotel Elena had ever seen. As heat blasted them, she shivered again – but this time in delight of being out of that rusty old car.  
"Hello, welcome to the Bennett Hotel." A girl about Elena's age smiled from behind the desk. She was pretty and faintly familiar – like someone you'd met in a dream. "Have you made a reservation?"  
"Uh, yeah." Said Damon, leaning on the counter and flashing her a smile. To Elena's amusement she just fixed him a sceptical look. "It's under D Salvatore." The receptionists head snapped up. Her mouth formed an "O" as her eyes flicked between Elena and Damon.  
"You…" she stuttered, "You're Elena Gilbert, right?" Elena nodded, suddenly alarmed. "Oh my god, Bonnie's told me all about you!" the girl reached over the counter and hugged her. It caught Elena off guard but suddenly it all snapped in to place. This was Bonnie's cousin… what was her name? Bella, Beatrice, Barbra? No, Beatrice – that was it.

She finally let go of the startled brunette and turned to face Damon. "Which makes you…? Stefan?"  
"I've never been so insulted in my life!" exclaimed Damon in fake outrage. "I'm DAMON Salvatore." Her body language changed immediately and her eyes narrowed.  
"Oh, I've heard _a lot _about you."  
"All bad I hope." He smirked, jokingly.  
"Naturally." Elena coughed, trying to hide a laugh. It did the trick though, because Bea's eyes snapped away from Damon and back to her guest. "I almost forgot. Here's your key," she slid a silver keychain towards Elena. "Room number 22b. And I'd just like to warn you – this hotel is usually exclusively used for… um, witches. So, I'd watch your backs while you're here." She whispered. "Especially you." She added, a bite at Damon.  
"Well, clearly 5 stars for your hospitality." He spat back, catching Elena's elbow and leading her away.

Elena and Damon slumped down on the bed. Just one double bed between them. _Perfect_, thought Elena.  
"So, who's taking the couch?"  
"Not me. I've been driving all day." Yawned Damon, peeling off his drenched leather jacket.  
"Well I'm not, either." She protested, laying back.  
"That settles it then." He smirked. "Neither of us will sleep on the couch." She glared at him but he could see the smile tugging at her lips.  
"That doesn't settle it at all, and you know it."  
"Why not? This bed is big enough for the both of us." His smile widened.  
"This won't be a repeat of Denver." She said, rolling her eyes.  
"Oh, I've already had my repeat of Denver. I'm still waiting for my repeat of that night in your bedroom."  
"You'll get a repeat of the boathouse in a minute, Damon."

She hadn't meant it to be cruel, but she noticed him recoil as she spoke. Great, she'd hurt him already. Normally that happened _after _they kissed. She sighed, regretting what she'd said. She rolled over to lie opposite him. Their eyes locked.

"Do you love me, Elena?" he whispered.  
"Yes." She replied instantly. Wait… WHAT? Had she really just said that?  
"How much?" He didn't seem surprised at her sudden declaration.  
"Enough." She swallowed. She wasn't giving anything else away.  
"Do you trust me?" Finally – a question she could answer with certainty.  
"Always."

He sat up, and slid his hands onto her waist – pulling her up too.  
"Then I want to try something with you." An alarm bell went off in Elena's head and she hastily switched it off. She just nodded, wordlessly.

He swallowed and took a deep breath. She'd never seen him so… nervous. He raised his wrist to his mouth and… a drop of blood exploded onto the sheets as his fangs broke the skin. Purple veins pulsed beneath his eyes as he unlatched himself and offered the bloodied arm to Elena. She flinched back, shock and fear rippling through her.  
"Damon, I-"  
"Do you trust me?" He repeated, thrusting his wrist towards her again.  
"Always." She choked. Her eyes wide, she understood what he wanted. She felt bile rise in her throat… but still, she pressed her mouth to the wound. Tears leaked from her eyes and mixed with the blood. It was horrible, metallic. Her stomach threatened to puke, a disgusting feeling rising within her. She felt his fist ball against her cheek. Why was he asking her to do this? She didn't understand… and she wanted to stop but…  
A sharp pain erupted in her neck as his fangs bit into her. Fire swept through her, a million times worse than her throat after the crash. And then… it ended. Calm, peace, love washed over the burning, extinguishing the pain. Euphoria swirled around her, intoxicating her like a drug. She clutched his wrist tighter. Feeling the life flood out of herself his life flood in… she felt like she could dance and sing. It was like being touched by an angel…

It didn't feel like she was drinking anymore. All she could feel was his lips on her neck, his arms locked around her… if there really was a heaven…

She was in it right now.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen: **You're Going to Have to Trust Me

"I think we're ready." Breathed Bonnie.

Stefan, Shannon and the witch were assembled in the master bedroom. Grimoires, candles and loose parchment lay in orbit around Bonnie, cross-legged on the floor. She nodded to herself, then straightened up. Shannon watched her closely, her wide eyes wary. She wasn't afraid of Bonnie… that wasn't it. She just… she had an aura. Her presence knocked Shannon off-balance – and she didn't like it.

The witch rubbed her hands together and stepped over her work. Her brown eyes met Stefan's as he stood up, rising from the bed. Shannon heard Bonnie's breath quicken. They were standing uncomfortably close… she couldn't figure them out. They were like the Sun and the Moon, she supposed. They worked well together in principle, but physically… they almost alienated each other. Bonnie smiled reassuringly to Stefan and took his hand in hers.

The skin was chilled and smooth and it gripped hers as forcefully as she clung to him. She reached out and caught Shannon's fingers in the hand. It was like plunging your hand into snow. Like ice it slithered up her arm and trickled down her spine. She fought the urge to shudder as she pulled her two friends together.

"You're going to have to trust me." She announced, her eyes searching their faces. There were no qualms – on the surface, at least. "And… you're going to have to trust each other." Shannon's eyes shot over to Stefan but he didn't move an inch. It was agreed.

A soft groan left Shannon's lips as his fangs pierced the skin. She mumbled something against his neck before sucking eagerly at the wound pressed against her lips. Bonnie swallowed back disgust.  
The sight of… what they were doing. Drinking from each other like that. It made her stomach churn. She guessed it was some kind of witch-memory, forcing her against this… but still, it was terrifying.

Bonnie's eyes rolled back in her head and she pressed two fingers to Shannon's temple.

"It's done." She snapped, eyes ripping open. "That's enough – you're linked."

Stefan's hand slipped down from Shannon's neck to her shoulder. She squirmed against it, but she fought her off. Reluctantly, she drew back, a river of blood staining her chin. Stefan's eyes didn't meet hers as they sat but he didn't edge away. Instead, he rubbed his thumb over her lips and wiped away the crimson pool.

Bonnie swallowed uncomfortably. Part of her wondered what it had been like – to drink from someone. Feel yourself flood out and someone else come flowing in. Another part of her, the more dominant part, was alarmed.

"Well, we've done all we can for now. I'll leave you two to clean up." Looking at anywhere but the bed, she turned on her heel and strode from the room.

As soon as she was far enough away, she collapsed against a wall. Every cell in her body judged her for what she'd done – maybe that was why she felt like she was going to throw up. Taking a deep breath, she whipped her cell phone out of her pocket and typed.

**New Message – ELENA GILBERT  
**Shannon & Stefan are linked now. Hurry up and get here will you? – B x

Her phone buzzed almost instantly… but her eyes widened as she read who it was from.

**New Message – DAMON  
**Bonnie, we have a problem.


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry I'm taking so long to update these days, but thanks to anyone who's stuck by it :)

If you have a spare minute - and I know I don't deserve it, the lousy updater I've been! - could you let me know what you think of this one?  
I took a long time to write and by no means is it perfect, I'd just like some feedback on how the story is going so far. Thanks :) - Iris x

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: **The Ties that Bind

"Elena… you're starting to scare me."

Bonnie heard the door snap shut behind her as Damon stepped out from the shadows. The sight of him made her shiver and his blue eyes seemed to glow in the dim light. Damon smiled, devilishly. He seemed to know _exactly _how he made Bonnie feel… and he revelled in it. He stepped closer, so close Bonnie could feel his breath on the back of her neck.

"Damon," warned Elena.  
Damon held up his hands in defeat… but the triumphant smirk on his face was enough to know he'd got what he wanted.

Bonnie swallowed and pulled her cardigan tighter around her.  
"Elena…" whispered Bonnie, her eyes planted on Damon's retreating figure. "What is this?"

With a deep breath, Elena ran her hands through her hair. She hated this. She was about to put her friend in a very difficult position. About to drag Bonnie down into her lies. After all, there was nothing she could do _but_ lie… Stefan could never know what she and Damon had done…

So Elena would have to close her eyes and do it. She had to deceive the man she loved for the sake of his brother. It made her feel dirty, just thinking about what had happened. Tears of shame were already starting to collect under her lashes and she hadn't even breathed a word yet…

"Bonnie, we think… well, we _know _we've been cursed." There was a sickening silence as Bonnie let it sink in, eyes widening with shock.

"Cursed? Who would want to curse you?"

"Your little brat of a cousin, that's who." Spat Damon, his smug smile faded.

"Beatrice? She doesn't know magic!"

"Yeah, well she did a pretty good impression. The nose bleed was a stroke of genius."

"Nose bleed?!" gasped the witch. "Oh my god, is she OK?!"

"She's fine, Bonnie." soothed Elena, reassuringly.

"But _we're _not. We need you to fix it, _pronto_." Added the Salvatore.

"I don't exist to fix your messes, Damon."

"_Oh_," gasped Damon, "You didn't think we keep you around because we _like _you, did you?"

"Bonnie, please. It's really important." Added Elena, trying – and failing – to ignore him.

Bonnie's eyes flicked between her two friends – if she could call Damon that. Elena's desperate, teary eyes made Bonnie want to cry herself… and even Damon's expression held a hint of worry. She nodded to herself.

"I'll do it." She announced, "But not for you, understand?" She added, for Damon's benefit.

"Thank you, Bonnie." gushed Elena, rushing to hug her friend.

"Or for you, Elena." Were the words that stopped the brunette harshly in her tracks. "I'm doing this for Stefan."

"Of course, the precious Saint Stefan." Scoffed Damon, shaking his head.

"Bonnie, you know Stefan can never find out about this."

"What do you mean Elena?" said Bonnie, her eyes narrowing.

"She means keep it buttoned, Broom-Hilda, or nose bleeds will be the least of your cousin's problems." Said Damon, folding his arms.

"Why can't Stefan know?"

"Because… Bea cursed us for a reason, Bonnie." Elena watched as her friend stiffened. The witch's eyes automatically trained on Damon.

"Tell me what you did, and tell me fast."

"We shared blood." Answered Damon, nonchalantly. Both girls stared at him in shock. "What? She said tell her fast!"

"ELENA, HOW _COULD _YOU?" cried Bonnie. She could scarcely believe what she was hearing.

"Zip it, Bonnie." Damon said as he flashed over to her. "We don't want Stefan overhearing, do we?"

"TOO DAMN RIGHT _YOU _DON'T, DAMON! Does Elena even know what it means?"

Damon's hand caught Bonnie's wrist in a flash. Pain streaked across the witch's face as his iron grip tightened. He repeated himself, voice dangerously soft:  
"I said: Keep it down, Bonnie. I'm not in the mood to be messed with." Fear rippled through her. She wasn't afraid of Damon, for all his pride and his recklessness. There was just something in those words…  
Bonnie swallowed the anger writhing in her throat and ripped her arm from his grasp.

"Fine." She gave in, "But don't think I'll forget this, Damon. Elena might not know what it means but I do."

"Quit the dramatics, Bonnie, we didn't run away to Vegas."

"No, what you did is worse than that, Damon, and you know it." Spat Bonnie, defiantly.

Elena's head spun. What was going on? She knew Stefan wouldn't like the idea of Damon and her sharing blood but… did it really mean something more? Damon wouldn't use her like that. He _wouldn't_…  
Funny, the more she tried to convince herself Damon wasn't like that, the more doubts started to creep in.

"Well, if you want me to lift this curse you have to tell me what it does."

"You better handle this, Elena. I'm dangerously close to ripping out a few magical veins." Muttered Damon, darkly, stepping back to his girl.

"Well? Elena?" demanded Bonnie, impatiently.

"Don't judge us, Bonnie-"

"Bonnie? Judge someone? Don't be ridiculous!" gasped Damon, sarcastically. Bonnie shot him the most hateful glare she could muster but Elena just rolled her eyes.

"Look… we, er, _share dreams_." She finished.

"Share dreams? How do you mean?"

"Every time I close my eyes… it's like he's waiting for me. We can literally have a conversation and both remember it when we wake up." Explained Elena.

"Oh… I see how this could get… _sensitive_ for Stefan," Bonnie thought, biting her lip.

"Which is exactly why you should get this pain in the ass out of my head before things get messy." Added Damon with a smirk.

"Yeah…" mumbled the witch, "But it's not that simple. Damon, I don't know if I _can_ help."

"Oh really, Bonnie?" spat Damon, his eyes narrowing. "What's the point in me tapping a vein every time you get a splinter if you can't lift a poxy curse when I need you to?"

"You need Bea to lift this kind of curse. Like it or not, I _can't _do anything."

Elena and Bonnie made their way back up the flight of stairs to the ground floor of the Lake house. Both of them were unusually quiet. Both had a lot on her mind.  
"Elena," said Bonnie, breaking the silence.

"Yes?" replied her friend, pausing on the steps.

"I think there's something more. More than just the dreams going on." Elena's whole body stiffened.

"Go on," prompted the brunette, through gritted teeth.

"For something like telepathic dreams to occur… there has to be something more than just a simple curse, Elena. I have a theory… but I don't think you're going to like it."

Butterflies swam into Elena's stomach. This day just got better and better…

"I think that you and Damon… I mean, your life and Damon's life… You've been bound together."

"But… what?"

"An unbreakable bond. But you see… the thing is, for a bond to exist there has to be a mutual desire. The deepest desire, Elena. That means that you and Damon-"

"I get it." Elena gasped as the words left her mouth, she hadn't meant to snap but… just the idea of it.

"But _do _you get it, Elena?" pressed Bonnie. "Magic is to preserve the balance of nature, right? Suppressing your feelings isn't keeping the balance."

"What are you trying to say, here Bonnie?" Anger started to build at the front of Elena's mind.

"I'm not saying anything, Elena. I'm just… _entertaining the idea _that this curse might actually be what you and Damon need."

Elena shook her head – she couldn't believe this! She took two, heavy steps away before Bonnie pulled her back. "Elena, you need to listen to me. The only way to break this curse is to set things on their natural course. You're in love with him, Elena. You're in love with Damon. Why is it you're the only person who can't see that?" Bonnie urged, her hands planted on her friend's shoulders. "Or why is it you won't let yourself see that?"

"I love Stefan, Bonnie." She insisted. Bonnie sighed in defeat.

"I'm not denying it, but you love Da-"

"I _care _about Damon, but its... its not_ love_." Explained the brunette, stubbornly.

"Well, don't expect me to lift this curse until you've sorted your heart out, Elena." Snapped the witch, who turned on her heel and left.

She'd finally had enough of watching Damon pour his heart into that girl only to have her deny she even felt anything. I mean, don't get her wrong… Damon wasn't exactly her first choice when it came to Elena… heck; he wasn't even in the top 10! But nevertheless, Bonnie knew no one deserved this constant heartbreak, and for that – and the restoration of nature's intention – Bonnie would stand.


End file.
